


Random Ass Apex Legends Onehots

by TheCouch_Potatoe



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Apex Legends, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mommy Kink, Robot Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCouch_Potatoe/pseuds/TheCouch_Potatoe
Summary: so as the title says, most of them are on crack, random shit i realised about the character shit like that. i take requests and ya but this is going to be shit
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva, Loba Andrade/Revenant, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Pathfinder, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Reader, Octane | Octavio Silva/Pathfinder, Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader, Pathfinder (Apex Legends)/Reader, Pathfinder (Apex Legends)/You, Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends), Revenant (Apex Legends)/Reader
Comments: 53
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

Request rules

Please if u request give me a prompt it makes it easier and speeds up the progress cuz i have zero imagination

Shit I'll do

Reader x Legend (probably be shit tho not gonna lie)

Legend x Legend

Random thoughts, for example how dose Caustic's gas effect pathfinder when pathfinder don't breathe. Then ill right some shit about it.

Fluff

Angst

Gore

And that's it i can't think of anything else and I'll do smut probably it depends on the characters tho


	2. Drug addict helps depressed robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically pathfinder gives up on life after he makes a realization and the someone gotta get him to start wanting to live again.

"Good job brotha you did well" Gibraltar patted Pathfinder's back congratulating him on his win.

"Thank you friend" he replied in his usual cheery tone.

He was on a team with Octane and Gibby and the last squad they had to fight consisted of Bloodhound, Wraith, and Mirage. The fight had gotten really intense ending in a one v one between Bloodhound and Pathfinder.

"That headshot was awesome amigo!" Octane shouted.

"Really? I hope my creator saw that! Maybe now they'll reach out to me!" Pathfinder shouted excitedly his attitude similar to that of a middle school girl.

"What makes you think they'll reach out to you now?" Wraith asked.

"I don't know. But I'm hopeful that I'll finally find them. I know that they're looking for me right now." His unsure tone returned to his usual cheery one.

"What makes you think that they're looking for you?" Bloodhound asked.

"I..." He kept quiet as his processors struggled to come up with an answer.

"You said you woke up in an abandoned lab, they abandoned you and left you there to rust its a miracle you woke up," Wraith said spinning her blade between her fingers.

"You've gained fame in your time here if your creator hasn't reached out to you its because they don't want you," Bloodhound said sharping his blade.

"They don't want me?" Pathfinder looked down at the ground his screen change into a frowny face.

"That's not true Pathy they did want you. They probably didn't contact you because their dead" Elliott poured himself a drink.

Everything came crashing down for him. It suddenly all made sense. Why his creator had never tried to contact him why no one knew anything about him.

"Don't listen to em, they salt cause they lost is all" Ajay shouted from the kitchen.

To be honest all the legends have thought of explanations similar to Bloodhound or Mirage but none of them have had the heart to break it to the cheerful robot. Pathfinder's screen constantly glitched between the crying emoji and the smiling one.

"You alright buddy?" Gibraltar asked.

"Of course friend why wouldn't I be!"

"I think I didn't charge well enough last night" Pathfinder hit his screen multiple times to stop it from glitching. It worked but it stopped on the crying one which wasn't what he wanted.

He walked away and headed towards his room. Pathfinder sat on the chair in his room, thinking of what he would do now. He didn't have a creator, he didn't have a purpose what was he going to do? All He could do was wait till he rusted away and broke down. What the fuck was he going to do with himself? His processors couldn't handle this they couldn't think of anything reasonable. Great now he can't think clearly. He was broken, worthless, he has no purpose walking among everyone. They all had reasons to be alive he didn't. All he could think about was dying and that was exactly his new purpose. Killing himself. That was all he could do, break down faster. His screen still displayed the crying emoji. The soft blue glow from his screen infuriating him further. He hit his screen multiple times as he tried to get the smiling face back. He hit it harder and harder as it failed to change. _Crack._ His screen now decorated with long cracks. The glass threatened to fall out at any moment. He decided to stop for now. He shut down and waited to turn on for tomorrow.

**Time skip**

Octane felt kinda bad for the robot. Though he doubted that this would affect Pathfinder. He was mistaken. Octane had noticed Pathfinder's strange behavior. Besides the fact that Pathfinder's screen was cracked it always displayed a sad face. He was also quieter than usual. But his performance in the games is what concerned Octane. Pathfinder had tried to solo launch into the ocean. Lifeline and he followed Path, saving him from dying. It was hard since Pathfinder weighted more than both of then could carry. Once Pathfinder saw that their squad might die he grappled them up. There was also a time when he had set up a zipline and shouted, "who's ready to hang from a zipline? I am!". Just overall Pathfinder didn't put any effort into fights it's a miracle they made it to top 5. Once all the legends were back in the ship were they all lived in he walked to Pathfinder's room.

"Hey amigo I don't want to sound like a bitch but what the hell was that!? Our team was in danger and you threw a grenade and walked into it!" Octane shouted.

"Is there something wrong with your wires" Octane taped the edge of pathfinder's "eye" with his finger.

"There is nothing wrong with my wiring"

"Then what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know. It... I feel incomplete, like... Hmm... It seems I am incapable of explaining my emotions. But I think its sadness"

"You feel sad? Hey, amigo you know you can talk to one of us if something doesn't feel right" Octane placed a hand on Pathfinder's "shoulder".

"I'm sorry I didn't do my best today, I'm not quite feeling like myself. I've been putting some thought on what was said the other day. But I'll make sure It won't happen again!" Pathfinder's voice came to an unsettling cheery end.

"What do you mean it won't happen again?" Octane could see where this was going and he didn't think he liked it.

"I don't plan on ... staying long enough to play another game" Pathfinder looked down at the ground.

"Wait are you saying.... bro do you want to talk about it"

"I've read that talking about things makes people feel better, but I doubt that it's applicable to me."

"Amigo tell me anything you want to tell, at least before my high wears off. I can be quite wise when I'm not thinking straight" Octane chuckled.

"Alright friend, everyone here has a purpose to be here. I don't, I'm a robot without a propose. What I'm supposed to do? I don't have reason to live without my creator...they were going to give me my reason. I can't think of anything. Other than breaking down faster. So I've decided that this will be my purpose"

"Don't do that. Almost no one here has a purpose. Not even me."

Pathfinder looked down at Octane what was he talking about. He was the happiest amongst them he must have a purpose! Octane noticed Pathfinder's confusion and sighed as he began to explain.

"Half of us are here because we don't have anything. All of us at one point have felt what you feel. I don't know why I'm here. I do stupid things that put my life at risk because they make me feel like I have a meaning. No one knows why the fuck their here but you just gotta keep living till you find your meaning but even if you never find it there's always going to be the little things that keep you going. I haven't fixed my problems in the best way so I'm, not the right person to be telling you this, you should talk to Ajay she's good at making people feel better."

"How do you deal with things?"

"Hahaha um with this" Octane pulled out a syringe the one he uses during the games but there was something off about it.

After scanning the continents of the syringe Pathfinder knew what type of drugs it contained.

"You shouldn't do that friend! The continents of that bottle and your stim don't react well they could result in toxic compounds that would stop your heart! That would most certainly kill you and that wouldn't be fun."

"I know I shouldn't Ajay's worried about me too, but that's not important. You need to get your act together and find something"

Pathfinder thought for a while "I think I know what I want to do"

"There you go!"

"I want to have a friend! And protect them!" Pathfinder "smiled" for the first time this day.

Octane smiled softly through his mask, "There you go! So who's the lucky person?"

Pathfinder thought for a while. Wraith didn't seem to enjoy his company and Mirage always seemed so annoyed when he called him his friend. Come to think of it none of the legends really seemed to enjoy his company.

"Am I your friend?" Pathfinder tilted his head to the side a question mark appears on his screen.

"I wouldn't be calling you amigo if you weren't" Octane answered laughing.

"Then your my new best friend!" Pathfinder seemed overjoyed by the news, "Great! High-five?!" 

Octane chuckled and gave it to him.

Pathfinder's screen displayed a heart emoji as their hands made contact. That was the first time someone had given him a high-five and been happy about it. That settled it. Pathfinder would die for Octane.

"As your best friend, I must protect you! So I can not allow you to continue putting this substance into your body" Pathfinder took the syringe from Octane.

Octane reached out for it "I'm not, I don't deserve your friendship, protect someone who deserves it."

There he went again pushing his friends away. He had already lost LifeLine he didn't know what part of his brain wanted him to lose another.

"Of course you do! Your my best friend and I love you! And that is enough reason."

Octane blushed, thank goodness he had has mask on. He blinked slowly through his googles confused. No one had ever said I love you to him, not even his fucking parents.

"I... You can't just decide you love someone" Octane clenched his fist, at the thought of it not being true.

"I didn't! I love all my friends. But you are my bestest friend and I love you the most!" Pathfinder grabbed Octanes's hand intertwining their fingers.

Octane's heart rate sped up. It felt similar to the rush he felt when he used the stim or drugs. It felt nice knowing that he could fuck up as many times as he could and Pathfinder would still love him. He sighed he's lost too many people. He remembers when he was a kid how he would often prefer to hang out with the MRVN units his family owned rather than real people. The main reason being he could fuck up over and over and over again and they'd still claim that he was their friend. It got lonely of course as all of them were only able to keep a basic conversation and wouldn't know how to respond to anything emotional. But pathfinder was different, he himself felt emotions.

"Thank you for helping me friend, I would like to return the favor so please don't hurt yourself. "

Pathfinder didn't have any eyes but it sure as hell felt like he was staring into Octane's soul.

Octane laughed quietly, "Alright, you're lucky I like you."

Path hugged Octane tightly.

Octane huffed as the air was pushed out of his lungs from the weight of the robot. He reluctantly put his arms around the frame of the robot.

"Gracias"

"Your welcome, I love you too!"

Octane smiled as he hugged him tighter. This was Pathfinder's reason. To protect. His reason was to keep his friend safe. And he's sure that wherever his creator was if he knew he'd be proud. Not that it mattered, of course. He finally found a reason to live, Octane.

**This wasn't gonna be gay, but then I found out** **Pathtane** **was a ship so ya this gay now. Or it can be just to best friends and no homo. It really just depend on u but ya okay**


	3. G.A.Y.S (Global attack yeet squad) OctanexReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a joke was inspire by the comment section of wattpad

You were playing a VR game with Octane, and when tasked to give a name to your team, he named it the gays. You looked at him in confusion before bursting out laughing.

"What?" He asked.

"The gays?" You managed to wheeze out.

"Ya it stands for Global Attack Yeet Squad" he responded.

You continued laughing but then it happened you started to choke on your saliva. 

"Hey, you okay compadre?" He asked.

Of course, your stupid ass couldn't answer as you were still choking on your own fucking saliva. You shook your head not being unable to speak. Octane panicked, of course, running to help you. You started laughing even harder depleting the oxygen from your lungs even more. It was amusing to see Octane panic like this he never took anything seriously

"Hey calm down would you!" He shouted kneeling next to you.

You shook your head no as you still couldn't speak your face was red from the lack of air

"Dammit, you!" He looked so stressed. He took a hand full of his green-dyed hair. 

You finally stopped choking, you were still laughing, you clutched the sides of your stomach as that was beginning to hurt.

"My fucking stomach hurt Tavi! You rolled over and tried to stop laughing.

Octane chuckled as you rolled on the ground. Your oxygen-deprived brain came up with a brilliant idea. You grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards you. 

"Wouldn't it be funny if we kissed?" You asked leaning closer to him.

Octane blushed, "Now that would be interesting!"

You cupped his face kissing him. He wrapped his arms around your waist.

You broke the kiss smirking, "that was pretty gay"

Octane laughed, "I guess it was."

"Let's do that shit again," you said, pinning him on the floor before kissing him. 

"Is this your way of asking me on date cariño?"

"I don't know maybe it is."

"I'll take that as yes mí amor."

"So how about we got to the beach over there, there's a mini cliff we can jump off of" you suggested.

"Anywhere with you is perfect cariño"

"Bro do you even hear your self you sound so cheesy" you giggled getting off of him.

"Ah, okay, okay know let's finish playing" he put his headset back on.

"Common bebé we can win this match"

You smiled placing kiss on his cheek, "hell ya we will Tavi!"


	4. Angsty boi needs some love RevenantxReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested else where but i think it'll do  
> Warnings: poorly written Revenant, poor attempt at fluff

Dating Revenant wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. There were some bumpy spots but you had to try for the both of you. You needed him and he needed you. No matter how many times he denied it he clearly needed someone. You were cooking dinner when you felt someone wrap their arms around your waist. They rested their head against your shoulder. You held his head in place. Now Revenant was never the touchy type. Something was wrong. He secretly loved cuddling but would never show it. He was very touched starved, despite this he still was getting used to the feeling. 

"You okay?" You asked.

He grunted, "I'm fine."

You turned off the stove, "Revenant, there's no use lying to me."

He growled he hated how easily you could read him. 

"Is wanting to hug you wrong?"

"No, but you sound sad."

He laughed, "I sound sad?"

You moved away from him undoing the hug. He let out a soft whimper at the that was barely audible. Something was defiantly wrong. 

"Come on you can tell me, I won't judge" you intertwined his fingers with yours.

"I could care less what you think about me" he absolutely did care, he didn't want you to see him as weak.

You cupped his face, "I get it you don't want to talk about it, how about we cuddle till you feel better?"

You grabbed his hand pulling him towards the couch. He followed reluctantly. He sat down and you sat in his lap. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world but you didn't care. You placed your hand on his cheek. He leaned into your touch, showing just how touch starved he was. He brought his hand to hold your. You felt so soft and warm, he wanted more of your touch, he needed more of your touch. He pressed his face against your chest hugging you close. You rubbed his back gently. You smiled softly he was like a big cat, your kitty. You eventually fell asleep. Revenant picked you and put you on the bed tucking you in. He pressed his lips on your forehead. He couldn't kiss you, technically but boops worked fine for you and him. But he liked it when you'd kiss him. He paced around in the living room for a while before deciding to join you. He stopped dead in his tracks the bathroom door was open and he could clearly see his reflection. Bright blue eyes staring back at him. He hated them so much. It reminded him of what a fucking monster he is. He sees his face in his own nightmares. He hated looking but something pulled him towards it. He felt those blue eyes pierce his soul. The longer he looked the worse he felt. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. He raised his hand punching the mirror. The sound of the glass shattering woke you up. He looked at the mess he made. He could see his reflection at multiple angles. Thousands of eyes staring back at him. His chest tightened. He hated the engineer that made embedded human emotion into simulacrums. It felt like his breath quickened which was quite funny because he can't breathe. Those horrible bright blue eyes staring back at him. His head was spinning. He growled slamming his fist into the nearest object that didn't fucking help. He felt something touch his shoulder. He pulled out his knife hand and lunged at the object. He felt his non-existent heart dropped. He had cut you. Blood oozed out your cheek. You placed a hand on the wound to stop the blood from going everywhere. He immediately removed your hand to see the damage he had done.

"Shit I'm sorry. I didn't see you" he panicked looking for the first aid kit.

He sat you on the counter and began disinfecting your wound. He grabbed a bandage and placed it on your wound. He cupped your cheek his eyes were a bit dim. 

"Hey, it's okay. You didn't mean to. I shouldn't have snuck up on you" you knew he was probably beating himself up about it.

"I didn't mean to" he whispered. 

You grabbed his knife-hand. He flinched worried he'd hurt you again. You smiled softly before intertwining your fingers. 

"I know," you said softly. 

You got off from the counter.

"You wanna tell me what wrong." 

He took a step forward before hugging you tightly. He rested his head against your shoulder. Wich was a little awkward since you were shorter than him.

"I keep seeing my old face and ..." He stayed quite hugging you tighter.

He'd talked about this before. Only once though. It was a very personal subject. 

"For a moment I thought I was normal again but I remember what a fucking monster I am."

"Your not a monster" you rubbed his back gently. 

He didn't want to feel that every time he looked into the mirror. He didn't want to believe that lie again, he didn't want his world to shatter again. You felt him shaking in your arms.

"Shh it's okay" you whispered over and over.

He was actually relieved that you didn't see him any different. He was scared you'd think he's weak. He finally relaxed, he could feel his sleep program began to kick in. It hasn't done that in a long time. He didn't need to sleep it was used to keep the illusion that he was still human. But it felt nice to shut off every once and a while. You felt him put all of his weight on you. You smiled, after all these weeks, he would finally rest.

"Come on" you pulled him towards the bedroom.

Revenant laid down, you laid down next to him looking into his bright orange eyes. It was almost relaxing to look into them, they sort of lulled you to sleep. You smiled cupping his face, leaning for a kiss. He scoffed before leaning in closing the gap. You moved your lips slowly against his. 

"Night Revy, love you" you turned around.

You felt him wrap himself around you, he was spooning you.

"I love you y/n".

You gasped this is the first time he had said those words.

"What was that Revy?"

He grunted, "shut it"

"Aww Revy come on say it again please"

"Fine! I love you. Good night." He huffed. 

"Don't get used to it though."

You closed your eyes a soft smile appears on your face as you slept.


	5. What did i do to deserve you MiragexReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: poorly written Mirage, poor attempt at fluff, really fucking short uh its more angst the fluff but fuck it I hope it's okay 
> 
> So I got inspiration from one of Mirage's voice lines. So when u move down a rank he's like, "Don't look I ranked down I'm fine, I'm fine" his voice shakes at the first im fine and at the second he starts to cry. I heard that shit and I was 😭😭😭 don't cry that shit hurted me.
> 
> Reader can be whatever the fuck u want

_Fuck_ Mirage thought. He was such a useless piece of shit. He was the last one in his squad and he used his useless ult to try and run away but no he died. In 20th place. In ranked. He made it up to gold but was quickly dropped back to silver. He got a good yelling from Caustic and Revenant when they respond. He couldn't face you. Not like this. He just hoped that you and his mother didn't see and he prayed that his fans wouldn't care. You were waiting for him back home hoping he had won. He opened the door. He didn't seem to happy.

"Hey what's wrong" you immediately go up to him cupping his face.

Dam he couldn't even look you in the eye. You were so perfect he was such a piece of shit. What did he do to deserve you?

He grabbed your hands mustering as much energy as he could before smiling.

"Wrong? Somethings wrong? W-whats Wrong? N-nothings wrong with me hahaha. Something w-wrong up you? Cuz nothing's up with me. Hehe. Hehe, hehe" his voice slightly shook at the end.

"Elliott... You're going to have to try better than that to fool me" you sighed intertwining your fingers with his.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine" It sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than you.

You looked at him frowning slightly, "Elliott, tell me what's wrong, please."

He sighed, he could already feel the tears build up in his eyes.

"Close your eyes," he said softly if he said it any louder he was sure it turn into a sob.

You looked at him confused.

"Please."

You closed your eyes.

"Don't look. I ranked down. I'm fine, I'm fine" he broke into a sob as he finished that sentence.

He'd already disappointed you, he didn't want you to see him cry. You opened your eyes. The sight broke your heart. He was on his knees his hands covering his face as a quiet sob escaped his lips.

"Elliott..." You bend down quickly to hug him.

"I-im fine, I-im fine... I just..." He couldn't continue as his cries overtook his speech.

His sobs shook his body, you'd never seen him like this you didn't know what to do. You were never good in these type of situations. You hugged him tightly rubbing his back.

"Oh baby its okay. Just let it out" you kissed his forehead softly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being such a failure" He cried into your chest.

"No your not. You didn't do anything wrong" you ran your hand through his hair.

"I let down my fans I disappointed you and my mother I...I let her down y/n, ... Please don't leave me" he cried.

"You didn't disappoint anyone Elliott. And what the fuck made you think I'd ever leave you. Its gonna take a lot to get rid of me, sorry to disappoint" you smiled wiping his tears away.

He let off a soft laugh, "I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't know what got into me".

"Baby it's fine okay. You don't have to be okay all the time. I'm here for you and I always will be" you cupped his face kissing his nose.

"Don't you ever forget that" you hugged him tightly.

He hugged you back just as tightly embracing your warmth. Mirage sighed if only his father was like that. One screw up from him was all his father needed to leave.

"Can we stay like this for a while?" He asked.

He liked the way you were holding him. He felt safe and no longer had the desire to break down.

"Of course" you responded, playing with his hair as he rested his face of your shoulder.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He asked before kissing you softly.

"Existing" you replied kissing him back gently.

He smiled, that was so fucking cheesy but that's why he loved you. You made him feel like he actually mattered for once in his life.

Kissing his forehead again before you whispered, " I love you so much that nothing you could do, would make me stop."

Mirage blushed "Hehe I love you more" before kissing your cheek.

**Bruh had no idea how to end this**


	6. Mommy PathfinderxReader (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a joke (kinda)
> 
> Warnings: Smut, mommy kink, attachments (fleshlight, pretty sure that's what it's called) reader fucks path, wire play, fingering, almost no fucking plot  
> So basically said attachment has lube preservatives and ya that's all u needa know
> 
> Reader is female

You never expected to end up dating an MRVN unit but here you were dating Pathfinder. You weren't complain though he was actually the nicest person you have ever dated. You worked as the repair person for Revenant and Pathfinder, which is how you meet. He asked you out saying he liked how gentle and nice you always were with him. It shocked you, you didn't know he could feel those emotions. You and him had been together for 5 months. While reading some stuff on the internet you found out that MRVN units are capable of intercourse. What the fuck first of all you thought, but your curiosity gained the upper hand and you learned some interesting things. After doing some research you bought some ... attachments, now the difficult part asking pathfinder.

Pathfinder had noticed you were a bit tense and nervous around him. He didn't know what he did but he wanted to fix it.

"Is something wrong friend?" He grabbed your hand.

Well, it was now or never, " I S I T T R U E T H A T Y O U C A N F U C K ???" You asked looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Well, I guess I can. I've never really thought about it" He responded confused.

You looked up at him still shocked that your innocent baby was capable of that. You wondered what else he could do.

"Path I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time. I like you a lot and ..." You intertwined your fingers with his before continuing, "you wanna fuck?"

Path's screen displayed a blushing emoji, while his hands were joined and his two index fingers tapping in hesitation, " are y-you sure?"

"Of course," you said kissing the top of his head.

"Umm, okay then," he said a little hesitantly.

You took off your shirt and pants leaving only your underwear. You weren't playing on going that far. Seeing as he was almost new to this. This was never about you and your desires, you just wanted to please him, for the most part. Although you'd be conformed with any sound that'd escaped him.  
You sat on his lap, and he let out a shocked sound.

You smirked, "You sensitive here?" You trailed your hand up his inner thigh.

He shuddered nodding, you'd use that to your advantage later.

"So have you done anything like this baby? Anywhere you want me to touch?" You said your hand going near his wiring.

"I-I've never done anything l-like this" he shudder as your hand got closer to his wiring.

You reached into his wiring.

"S-stop it~" his voice box glitched out making sounds very similar to a moan.

"You want me to stop baby?" You tugged on one of his wires while rolling your hips.

"Mmm~" he leaned into your touch

You took that as a sign to keep going, you didn't want to pressure him into anything. You could never imagine hurting him.

You reached deeper stroking a thick wire, "Tell me if you feel anything wrong okay."

"Mhm~!" He let out a sound before nodding.

You were messing with his wiring after all one wrong pull and you could shut him off.

"Anywhere else you want me to touch" you tugged on a couple wire while rolling your hips.

"Anywhere y-you want to touch y-you can~".

You kissed the top of his head, grinding against him. His metal was beginning to overheat.

You smirked, "You close?"

He tried to respond but his voice box short circuit. You smiled softly it was funny but you missed the sounds he'd make.

"I've got some toys over there if you want to try them out."

His voice box turned on again, "S-sure".

You stood up to go get them you smiled as pathfinder whimpered at your absence. You held an attachment in your hand, it was really just a glorified fleshlight. But hey it was compatible with MRVN units. You blushed as you held his legs apart securing it in place.

He let out a choked moan when you connected the wires. His screen flashing all kinds of emotions.

You pushed a finger in, "Does that feel good?"

"Y-yeah~"

You added a second one scissoring him slowly, "you want me to go faster?"

"Y-yes p-please~!" He spread his legs wider, trying to get more inside him.

You added a third finger, "Beg for mommy then."

"P-please. Mommy please~! Go faster p-please~" he begged.

He sobbed weakly bucking his hips trying to push back into the fingers that were spreading him open.

He was so cute like that. He was such a good boy, and good boys deserve rewards.

You thrust your fingers in and out faster, "You look so pretty you know that right Pathy" you kissed the rim his eye.

"Ngh~ N-no one has ever said th-that t-to me~" he managed to get out, his voice was so glitchy.

You frowned. He was your world and you had to make sure he always knew that. He deserved so much. He didn't deserve any of the bullshit people gave him.

"Aww really, the world is blind I guess" you thrust your fingers in harder trying to make him feel better.

"Ahh!~" he moaned gripping the bed sheets tightly.

You giggled, "you sound so beautiful" you used your other hand to reach into his wiring.

"Ngh!~ Ahh~ Mommy!~" he let out a series of moans and he wasn't holding back anymore.

He shook slightly his body was overheating again.

"My poor baby boy, you wanna cum don't you?"

"Y-yes!" He moaned out.

You smirk grabbing were his jaw would be making him look at you. Your poor baby struggling to hold on shaking like crazy.

Tightening your grip ever so slightly, you whispered, "be a good boy and beg for mommy".

You let go of his face.

"Mommy!~ p-please let me cum. Ahh~ Make me cum m-mommy p-please! Make me cum~ Ngh!~" he pressed his face against your breast resting his head on your chest.

You placed a hand over his head keeping him in place. Placing a kiss on top of his head.

"Such a good boy, my poor baby I've kept you from obtaining your reward for far too long haven't I?" Your hand tugged on thick wire.

"Oh!~" he gasps leaning to your touch.

"AHH!~ M-mommy there! P-please!" He bucked his hips trying to chase his orgasm.

Who were you to deny his request? Your fingers began going much deeper and faster.

You placed a kiss on the side of his face, "Cum for mommy~" you twisted your finger pressing against his sweet spot.

"M-mommy please!~ " he cried over and over.

He screamed against your chest, wrapping his arms around you tightly as he bucks his hips desperately.

"Mommy!~"

You felt something gush out between your fingers. You smirked, he looked so pretty like that cum running down his thighs. You whisper sweet nothings until he came down from his high.

He's overwhelmed, his systems struggling to reboot. His optic dimmed slightly. You lay him down on the bed waiting for him to reboot. You griped his legs spreading them open. Such a messy boy he was. You chuckle disposing of said attachment. You sat down and felt two weak arms try to wrap around you. You lay down next to him. He immediately wraps his arms around you resting his head on top of your breast.

"Aww, you tried baby boy" you coo at him kissing his head.

He nodded weakly, "I think I need to recharge."

He looked up at you before pressing his optic against your cheek. He was trying to kiss you. He didn't have lips or a mouth. So he would often do that.

"Aww baby" you cupped his face kissing the top part of his optic.

He rested his face on your chest again. You placed a hand on top of his head.

"I love you" you whispered hugging him tightly.

"I love you too!"

**This was kinda shitty but fuck it**

**What the fuck did i just do**


	7. Gamer girl CryptoxReader (request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My stupid ass couldn't think of a plot so I hope this is okay
> 
> I don't play crypto so idk how to write him.
> 
> Sorry I toke so fucking long I don't check the book that often

You and crypto were playing a really intense match. You were playing ranked, you having the highest rank anyone could have, and Crypto was catching up to you. If you lost this game you'd move down a rank and he wouldn't gain enough Rp to advance to the next rank. 

"If we win I'll kiss you," you said jokingly.

Crypto hummed in response before putting all his focus into the fight. 

Long story short you lost but got enough kills to not lose any Rp, but you didn't gain any either. Crypto sighed he really wanted to win.

"Hey it's fine we didn't lose any Rp so we good it's fine," you said grabbing his hand.

He turned his head so you wouldn't see his blush "I didn't get my kiss" he whispered low enough, that he could deny he said anything.

You giggled grabbing the edge of his shirt, "Aww is that why your upset?"

He blushed harder nodding. 

You smiled cupping his face bringing your lips together "Better?"

He covered his face trying to conceal his blush, "maybe". 

"We didn't win but I still kept my rank so wanna go on date?" You asked.

He smiled softly, "I'd love to go on a date". 

"Well then see you Sunday then, 8 pm" you kissed his forehead before leaving, sadly you had head home.

"Bye tae tae" 

"Don't call me that" he huffed.

"But you love it don't you?" You laughed.

"Maybe I do but not as much as I love you".

You laughed as his cheesy line. 

"Bye," you waved.

He waved back, "goodbye y/n"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its fucking short but frick I didn't know what to write the plot lol


	8. No leg squad

<https://randompiece-oftrash.tumblr.com/post/614863740276555776/no-leg-squad>

**So i made a drawing u can view it on the link i hope it works. But ya these hoes be my mains and i thought hey why not ship the 3 of them together and thus the no leg squad was born and ya the headcanons are down below**

**Headcanons** **:**  
Revenant is the head bitch but he lets octane make most of the decisions for the group because octane is dumb and someone will always get hurt or killed.

Revenant does the important decisions tho and pathfinder dose the most important ones cuz he's only one in the group who won't get them killed.

 **Path:**  
Is always flirting with Revenant subconsciously  
Try to figure out whether Revenant is best friend or something else  
Always making sure Revenant doesn't kill Octane / Octane doesn't get himself killed.  
Trying to help Octane with his drug addiction and other health problems  
Pathfinder is the emotional support in the group.  
Always comforting Revenant when he gets self-conscious of the fact that he no longer human.   
Always comforting Tavi when he gets nightmares. Or when his childhood and abandonment issues come bite him in the ass and has a breakdown.  
He loved Revenant and Octane equally but his love is more Romantic with Rev but sometimes Path will feel that way with Octane.  
Octane overdosed once Revenant found him, Path lost his shit. Wouldn't smile until Octane woke up. When Octane woke up in the hospital Path actually "yelled" at him wouldn't talk to Octane will he promised he would never do that again.

 **Revenant:**  
Constantly trying to kill Octane.   
Refuses to admit he likes Path and convinces himself he hates path but then realizes oh shit I'm gay for him.  
Our boi be a tsundere.  
After he warmed up to Path he starts to warm up to Octane (still trying to kill him tho).  
Has mental break downs sometimes about his past life.   
He tried to kill himself once, he couldn't and Path found out, he helped Rev feel better and that's when Rev realized fuck I'm gay.  
Octane comforted him once and Revenant was like oh no I think I like him too.  
Revenant loves path more Octane.  
Revenant is that one suicidal/edgy friend.  
When Revenant found Octane on the floor after he overdosed he actually felt scared. He didn't want to lose one of his only friends.   
Comforted path while they waited in the hospital.

Octane:   
Is addicted to his own stim  
Self harms sometimes.  
Is the crack head.   
Has abandonment issues cuz of his parents.   
He likes people that are faster than him and people who don't have legs/prosthetics. Pathfinder meet both the requirements.  
Octane is kinda the third wheel.   
He likes Revenant cuz one wrong move and he dead and that's kinda hot.  
He likes path more  
When he woke up in the hospital Path and Revenant started yelling at him he felt like shit and started crying.  
Revenant comforted him in the hospital which was shocking.

**And ya that be it and yes its a threesome but fuck it u know let me have my crack shit let me smoke my crack. Please no hate** **lol**


	9. RevenantxReader (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader fucks Revenant with strap on, Mommy kink, choking (kinda), mentions of weed.
> 
> Reader is female.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a joke lol dont take it seriously

Revenant had gotten his human body back. It was stressful for him, to say the least. You had done everything to help him and he was doing okay for now. You would always smoke a bit of weed when you were stressed. The arena always stressed you out. Your addiction was starting to get out of hand. There were ... other things you enjoyed to get rid of stress but you didn't know if Revenant would be up for it. But you honestly didn't feel like smoking now.

"Revenant now that you have a body, would you be in the mood to fuck," you asked.

"Are you high right now?" He asked.

"I don't know. I honestly can't tell the difference at this point" you laughed.

Revenant let out a loud sigh, "Will you stop smoking weed and getting high if I let you fuck me".

He looked up at you meeting your gaze.

"Of course baby" you kissed to top of his head.

"Fine... but just this once" he grumbled looking down.

"Bro if you don't want to do this you don't have to. I'll stop smoking regardless, I promise" you grabbed his hand running your thumb over his knuckles.

"To be honest... I want this, I don't want it I need it" he whispered looking up at you

You smirked kissing his neck. He let out a moan quickly bring his hands to cover his mouth.

"Shouldn't we do this somewhere more private" he panted.

"Okay" you grabbed his hand leading him towards your room. 

He followed you reluctantly.

He sat on the corner of the bed you straddle him pushing him against the bed. He blushed cherry red.

"You look cute liked that" you giggled grinding against him.

He let out a moan and blushed harder as sounds he didn't know he could make came out of his mouth.

"You wanna take those clothes off for me," you said removing yours.

He nodded quickly disposing of his clothes. His erection was visible now.

"You wouldn't mind if I shoved something up your ass right?" You wrapped your hand around his dick jerking him off.

"I-I don't mind oohh~" he moaned bucking his hips into your hand.

You smirked squirting a generous amount of lube onto your fingers. You kissed him pushing one in pumping it in and out of him slowly. 

"Ahh~!" He moaned loudly kissing you back.

"You sound so beautiful" you cooed pushing a second one in scissoring him. 

He blushed at the compliment, moaning at the feeling of being spread open.

You pulled out your fingers when you finished prepping him. He whinnied at the loss.

"I'm going to go get something kay. You can entertain your self if you wish" you left the room.

Fuck, he was horny as fuck and was dying for some contact. He pushed two of his fingers inside of him covering his mouth to conceal his moans. He wrapped his other hand around his dick stroking himself. He bit his lip all that came out of him were tiny whimpers. He gasped as his fingers brushed against his prostate. Shit, he needed to stop or he'd make himself cum. He let go of his cock pulling out his fingers. He whimpers ignoring the coiling feeling in his gut. After what seemed life forever you came back.

He could feel himself drool seeing what you came back with. A fucking strap on. 

"You ready baby," you asked softly.

He nodded blushing madly.

"Any position you prefer?" You kissed his jaw making your way down to his neck before bitting one spot.

"Mhm~ n-not really".

You hummed holding his legs apart as you pushed in.

"Ah~ fuck! Oh!~" he moaned loudly as you pushed in.

"Does that feel good darling?" 

"Ngh~ y-yes!~" he panted bucking his hips against yours.

You went faster, he arched his back letting out a loud moan. You continued thrusting out of him increasing your speed before coming to a stop.

"Begging is good for the soul. Isn't that what you always say?" You whispered in his ear.

He growled trying to rock hips and get any form of friction. You pinned his hands above his head and held his waist still with the other. 

"Your gonna be good boy and beg for me or you're going to be punished" you bit his neck, marking him.

"P-please~" he whinnied.

You kissed his forehead "Please what? Use your words baby."

"P-please continue f-fucking me mommy!~" he pleaded having swallowed his pride.

You kissed him your lips entangled with his, "Such a good boy" you whispered against his lips.

You broke the kiss and you did as requested. How could you say no when he asked so nicely.

He let out gasp entangling his hands in the bedsheets gripping them tightly before moaning like a bitch.

You continued to pound into him and you realized how fucking close he was. He was leaking and drooling, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Such a pretty sight.

You stroked him, "You wanna cum?"

He blushed nodding frantically. You clicked your tongue and shook your head in disapproval. 

"Use your words honey" you gripped his jaw tightly forcing him to look at you "be a good boy and beg for me."

He whinnied not liking being humiliated like this but something about it, about you, made it worth it. 

"I-please make me cum. Fuck me until I faint! Let me cum, please. Mommy, please fuck me~ Make me cum mommy please!~"

You smirked pounding into him harder and faster, as fast as you could. You wrapped a hand around his cock stroking him. 

"Ngh!~ Mommy!" He moaned grinding against you trying to gain more friction.

You put one hand around his neck, restricting his airway. He put a hand around the one on his neck pushing down harder as he let out a choked sob. He let out a pitiful moan. 

" I can't, I can't hold it" he rasped.

"Cum for me baby"

And he did sobbing against you, his cum covering his stomach as he tried to ride the waves of his orgasm. His chest rose up and down slowly. You kissed his forehead pulling out, disposing of the toy. You came back with a damp towel and cleaned him up. You laid down next to him, he tiredly sat up before letting himself fall on top of you. You chuckled watching him wrap his legs around you, and lay his head against your chest. The position was slightly awkward as he was taller than you. You smiled placing a kiss on top of his head running your fingers through his silky hair, pulling the covers over the two of you. 

"Goodnight"

He hummed in acknowledgment. He looked up at you returning the phrase.

You kiss the tip of his nose, he blushed, hiding his face against your breast. You giggled. As you closed your eyes you heard him whisper,

"I love you"


	10. Thats not how it works buddy MiragexPathfinder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miragefinder is a cute ship leave me alone.
> 
> Warnings: low self-esteem, Path make Mirage cry, shitty attempt at angst and fluff, pathfinder being clueless as fuck, poorly written mirage, mediocrely path
> 
> Interesting lore: Bangalore used to love April fools she used to do the best pranks with her bro but since he died she can't bring herself to it

Pathfinder was ready he had rehearsed the words over and over again. Every time he couldn't manage to say it or he would say I love you too quickly. He had seen Octane perform a prank on the other legends, and that seemed like fun! Octane hadn't pranked him yet, it only made him more excited to see what he'd get. Octane had explained April fools is the day you get to play jokes on your friends to show you love them. He explained the rules that some jokes were okay while others were too far. He also said today was the perfect day to tell someone you love them because if they didn't feel the same you could always say April fools. Pathfinder had to prank his bestie, which wouldn't be easy since Mirage was a master at bamboozling people. Mirage had pranked caustic, even Octane had trouble doing that (to be fair Octane had pranked Revenant when Mirage couldn't). Mirage had painted clown make up on the man. Caustic hadn't noticed yet and no one wanted to tell him, they all wanted to see how long this could go on, it was challenging to stop laughing though.

"Hey Mirage!" Pathfinder shouted.

His tone was more aggressive the usual.

Mirage walked closer to him "Hey Marvi-" he was cut off by Path.

"You're disgusting! I don't want to be your best friend anymore!"

Mirage looked at him in shook. He had a hard time processing what the robot had just said. Did path hate him? No that wasn't possible Path couldn't hate anybody, his programming didn't allow it, at least that was what he had thought. But then again who would ever want to be friends with him. Who the hell in their right mind would enjoy his company? He was an annoying little piece of shit that didn't know when to shut the fuck up. He hated himself because of it and everyone did as well. How could he be so stupid to believe for a second that he actually had a friend? It was really fucking funny in a sadistic way. Not even a fucking MRVN unit could stand him. He felt something began to form in his eye. He yelled at himself mentally. _Not now you weak piece of shit! Cant, you at least wait till night time to cry your self to sleep like the pathetic loser you are. Don't fucking cry you little shit don't disappoint them even more._ He told himself, digging his nails into his palms trying to distract himself.

"April fools! I love forever!" Path said happily a heart appearing on his chest.

Mirage let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was just a sick joke he wanted to laugh and cry but mostly cry.

"That's... that's not how it works buddy" his voice cracking at the end.

Pathfinder's screen displayed an exclamation mark before switching to a question marks. Mirage brought his hands to cover his face as he let out a shaky breath.

"Friend? Are you alright?" Pathfinder placed a hand on Mirage's shoulder.

Mirage flinched away.

"Y-ya I'm f-fine w-why wouldn't I be? E-everything's just peachy" Mirage turned around and walked towards his room.

Pathfinder stopped him turning him around.

"Are you hurt friend!? Do you need Ajay?"

"N-no I'm fine. T-this isn't something she can fix. Just leave it path it's fine".

It wasn't what path had said that had made him cry, no that had been the icing to top off his problems, it was the phone call he had with his mother. She fucking forgot about him. She didn't even remember having four children. He had called her and she had asked who he was. He explained and she had told him, "I'm sorry young man you must be confused. I only have three children and their all dead. I hope you contact your mother soon it sounds like she raised a wonderful young man". You fucking raised me, he wanted to scream but he didn't he hung up and tried to keep it together, but fucking path had to play with the last thing keeping him grounded their friendship.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something cold cup his face.

"Please don't be sad friend! Is it because of what I said? I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad. They told me today was a day to play tricks on your friends, and your my best friend and I wanted to...make you laugh. I'm sorry please don't cry friend" Path gently whipped his tears away.

Fuck, Mirage couldn't stay mad at path. How could he, he was so fucking cute and innocent.

"N-no i-its not your fault, you don't need to a-apollo ap-ppolo, fuck, you don't need to be sorry" mirage cringed at his attempt to communicate.

"Then what's wrong friend?"

"N-nothings wrong." He stuttered.

"Please friend I want to help you" Path grabbed his hand rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

To be honest path had no fucking clue what he was doing. He was just doing what he had seen Octane do with crypto when he was sad. Mirage looked up at path, his brown eyes watering. He threw himself into path wincing at the impact. Path returned the hug, running his fingers through the man's curls, and rubbing circles on his back.

"It's my mom she's getting worse, she forgot about me, she doesn't fucking remember me existing but she remembered the others. Does she not love me? Am I such a screw up that she wanted to forget me. What did I do? What did I do?" He broke down sobbing into Path's chest.

Path didn't really know how to deal with this, he was trying to comfort his friend the way he had seen others do so. He didn't want his friend to be sad. He didn't want his friends to be hurt. He's seen lifeline kiss Wattson's forehead when she's upset. He didn't have lips though, so he had to improvise. He pressed his optic against the top of Mirage's head. Mirage didn't understand the gesture at the time but it felt nice.

"You didn't do anything. What happened is an unfortunate circumstance your mother has to go through. I can imagine how hard it must be fo her forgetting her children. And I know for a fact that she loves you very much and you are not screw up. You are my best friend and you are a talented and carrying person. Which is why you're my best friend. And I love you so don't be sad if you think no one loves you because I love you very much Elliott" Pathfinder pressed Mirage against him, holding him tighter.

Mirage let out a shaky breath, it felt like Path was going to break his rib cage. But that was what he needed, something to keep him grounded. He didn't know what about hearing 'I love you' from pathfinder was so soothing. Every time he heard him say I love you in the arena his heart fluttered against his chest. It was so fucking cute.

"This isn't a joke right?" Mirage let out a shaky laugh.

"No friend! This is not a joke I sincerely meant everything I said. I love you, and a lot!"

"Pathy the jokes not funny anymore. You can stop you've made me laugh. Hehehe can you image? Someone actually liking someone as shitty as me! Thanks, buddy you almost made me believe you cared about me. Good joke."

Pathfinder loosened his grip enough to be able to look at him.

"Why don't you believe me friend? Why is it so hard to believe someone would love you? Your not a....a shitty person, as you put it. You're an amazing person, and I don't see why anyone wouldn't love you! And I care about you a lot! Your my bestest friend in the whole world! And I would do anything for you because I love you!" Path pressed his optic against Mirage's cheek.

Mirage blushed hugging pathfinder tightly.

"Thanks buddy that's what I needed." He needed to vent to someone he had learned the hard way, he could only keep it bottled up for so long.

"Path?"Mirage looked up at him.

"Hmm?"

"You keep saying you love me... And I just... just wanted to know in what way"

"What do you mean friend?"

"You tell everyone you love them. Do you love me the same way you love the others?"

"Of course not I love you more!" Path tightened his grip on his friend.

Mirage nodded struggling to breathe from Paths tight hold. He had secretly hoped Path had liked him as more than a friend but that was stupid. Who would like him anyway, and he was pretty sure Path couldn't feel that type of emotion. He sighed.

Mirage hit Paths back lightly, "I love you too buddy but could you loosen your grip, your going to break my ribs."

"My apologies friend" Path let go but his arms still lingered around Mirage's waist.

"I gotta go Pathy I'll see you later."

Path waved goodbye and Mirage could swear he saw a hearts cover his screen as he waved back.

**Time skip**

**"** Octane I think I'm broken."

"What happened Path?" Octane looked at him with concern.

"Every time I get near Mirage my processors speed up and I tend to overheat. I want to hold his hand and hug him but every time I do i... my computer malfunctions and I can't speak properly" Path looked at the ground he probably should have asked Wattson first. Octane is one of his best friends and Path always tells him everything first. Mirage is his best friend but he tells Octane to help him evaluate the situation.

"Woah you got it bad amigo" Octane chuckled.

"Got what bad friend?" Path asked.

"I've seen the way you look at him, you like him."

"Of course I like him he's my best friend!" Pathfinder said happily a heart appearing on his screen.

Octane laughed a bit "No amigo I meant romantic love."

"Romantic?" He asked confused.

"Ya when you like someone more than just a friend. You want to be with them for as long as possible and do all the sappy shit couples you know."

Pathfinder thought for a moment he did feel differently around Mirage than he did anyone else. He had to tell Mirage right away.

"Wait amigo were you going?" Octane called after him.

"To tell Mirage!"

"That's not the best idea... Y se fue ( **and he left)** " Octane sighed if Path got hurt because of him he would never forgive himself.

He would just have to wait and see something that he hated.

"Mirage! Mirage! Mirage!" He shouted once he caught sight of his best friend.

"Woah calm down bud. Why you so excited" Mirage giggled.

"I've discovered that I have romantic feelings for you! I love you more than a friend. And I want to be with you and hug you and hold your hand and make you happy!" Path said rather excited.

"Pathy you sure? I mean can you even feel that type of emotion" Mirage said in an emotionless tone.

He didn't want to get his hopes up but he scolded himself for not saying yes.

"I know I may not be human but I still feel all the emotions you can feel, I just don't know how to identify them as well as you" Path was beginning to regret this he had not considered what he'd do if Mirage rejected him.

Mirage stayed quite trying to think of what to say.

"Is your answer negative?" Path said his systems let out a sound similar to a sob.

The sad face appearing on his screen as he made himself smaller. Mirage frowned. Dam it, he couldn't bear to see Path so sad. The idea of him hurting Path made his heart feel heavy.

"I'm sorry friend I didn't think this through, it's okay if your answers negative I just wanted to tell-" Mirage cut him off.

"I like you too Path"

Pathfinder froze, the heart face appeared on his screen as he wrapped his arms around Mirage.

"I love you!" Path pressed his optic against the other's face.

"I love you too" Mirage wrapped his arms around the robot's frame, clingy on tightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it I'm done. I know this is absolute shit and sounds like an 11-year-old girl who has no idea how other people act besides the basic school girl stereotype. I know it shouldn't end like that but fuck it that's the best I could do. Fuck this shit.


	11. Matching accessories MiragexOctane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I head cannon that they have the legends conscience saved. And then teleport the corpse and fix it and upload that to the body

"Hey, bombon I bought you something!" Octane shouted happily running over to his boyfriend.

Mirage smiled looking up at Octane who had taken a seat on his lap.

"Elliott as a couple I think its important for us to have matching stuff. That way we can look at them and think of each other when we're apart."

"That's a really sweet idea what did you have in mind?"

Octane reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of fuzzy worms. Mirage looked at him with a blank expression.

"You can wear them like earnings or as a bracelet! So when we're in the ring we can think of each other. And personally, I'd think you'd look very cute in these mi amor."

Mirage smiled that was exactly why he fell in love with Octane.

He grabbed the fuzzy green worms. Looking at them he could see the string tied to the earing he put them on watching Octane smile like a dork as he put the yellow ones on.

"You look really hot in those" Mirage joked.

"Amor please I look hot in everything."

"Guess I can't argue with the logic" Mirage placed a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

Octane smiled placing a quick kiss on Mirage's lips.

**Time skip**

Mirage crouched hiding under a house. He had been placed with a random and they had gotten themselves killed in the first five minutes. Guess he would have to pull a solo. He just hoped he wouldn't have to fight Octane. It never felt good to shoot his boyfriend. Most of the time if the two were solo they would team-up. It usually ended in a boxing match or one of them running into the ring. He took off one of his earing playing with it for a bit. It felt soft in his hand he gently pet it with two fingers as if the thing were alive. He smiled softly soon this would be over and he could hold Octane tightly in his arms. He froze. Footsteps and they were coming from above. He quickly put the earing back in its place. Holding the havoc tight to his chest. He was fine here they'd never find him right? He heard what he feared most a bloodhound scan. Fuck he thought running out from under the house trying to reposition himself. He sent a decoy in the opposite direction. Footsteps were heard running the other way. He sighed, time to find a new spot. He heard a gunshot sound right as he felt the bullet pierce his skin. He jumped turning around shooting his havoc at nothing in particular until it found its target. He loaded half a mag into octane's chest. He switched guns quickly wincing as Octane loaded the continents of his r-99 into Mirage's skin. Mirage placed a bullet into Octane's stomach frowning as Octane fell to the. He let out a sigh as he began healing up.

"I'm sorry but you know the rules and so do I" Mirage raised his peacekeeper to Octane's face.

Octane sighed.

He felt a bullet pierce his back. He stumbled forward.

"Your path ends here felagi fighter" bloodhound popped his ultimate running at Mirage with R301.

Mirage screamed running for cover. He saw bullet fly past him grazing bloodhounds arm. Mirage recognized it as a charged havoc shot.

"The fight is uneven we are being attacked by multiple squads!"

Mirage hid behind the rock as he healed up watching Revenant fight bloodhound.

"Attention all legends ceasefire! The respawn systems are malfunctioning please refrain from fighting. Those who have died within the past 15 minutes are in critical condition. Do not engage in combat, do NOT engage in combat. A dropship will arrive momentarily to pick you up" the announcer shouted.

Revenant growled dropping his gun. Bloodhound nodded in acknowledgment and dropped his as well.

He heard the sickening chime alerting him he had killed someone. Bloodhound turned around rapidly around only to see octanes corpse teleported away.

Mirage froze shaking slightly as he ran his hands threw his hair. He had just killed the person he loved the most. He fell on his knees hugging himself tightly biting his lip.

Bloodhound placed a hand on his shoulder, "It is time to go felagi fighter. I have a feeling that all father's plan for you does not involve losing your love" they outstretched their hand, picking Elliott up when he took it.

On the dropship Elliott sat in between bloodhound and Revenant normally he'd be scared out of his shit being this close to Revenant but all he could think about was Octane. He took off one of his earings and gently pet it. The soft fuzz on the toy feeling relaxing against his hand.

"Why do you wear those hideous worms on your ears? They look ridiculous" Revenant asked.

Mirage bit his lip, "Octane gave them to me. He said we should have matching accessories. So we could remember each other when we're apart. Fuck... It fucking looks like him, its eyes look just like his googles" Mirage broke down crying.

Bloodhound glared at Revenant. Revenant looked away feeling a bit guilty, not that he'd ever admit it.

The other legend in the compartment Caustic looked at the ground trying not to stare at mirage. The compartments they were in only fit four people so there was no way to tell what happened to the other 8.

"Attention, four legends are in critical condition. Crypto" Bloodhound frowned, they could fell something well up in their eyes.

They gripped their arms tightly, good thing they had a mask on.

"Wattson" Caustic clenched his fist his expression unreadable.

She was someone he genuinely cared for, she was like a daughter to him in a way.

"Pathfinder" Revenant yelled punching the wall of the dropship, leaving a dent.

He huffed sitting down growling. Dam it why'd pathfinder have to get hurt. It was his fault really if only he wasn't so busy thirsting for kills he would have been able to save him. But no he was a selfish greedy monster.

"And Octane" Mirage frowned squishing the worm in his hand.

He knew it was coming, he hated himself for causing it. He hurt Octane, he killed his boyfriend there was no guarantee that Octane would survive this. It was all his fault. The only sounds that could be heard were Mirage's sobs.

Mirage sat in the waiting room in the medbay along with the other three. Lifeline came out with serious expression.

"Wattson is awake and fine. Girl got here quicker than the rest. I suggest yu don't bother her for too long girl needs her beauty rest".

"Hacker boy alright. He's pretty tired tho, so don't go an wake him! Boy needs it! I sure as hell know he ain't sleeping enough. Take better care of your boy ey" Lifeline gave bloodhound a stern look.

Bloodhound nodded. They sighed in relief crypto was fine. Revenant glared at her. Trying to stab her with his eyes.

"Calm down now boy yu gonna pop your eyes out of you keep that up, yu boyfriend is fine. He'll be awake in an hour or two. Honestly don't see what he sees in you" Lifeline said jokingly looking at her clipboard.

"Is octane okay?" Mirage asked hesitantly.

Lifeline frowned, "He ain't stable, heart stopped two times. He hasn't been sleeping well and he keeps using that drug, gonna make his heart explode one day. He'll be alright, he's a fighter. Wouldn't be too worried about him. Seen him much worse" Lifeline placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look.

Mirage nodded. Lifeline honestly didn't know if octane would make it this time. She knows he's been through worse but she can't help but worry about him. He was like a little brother to her.

Mirage walked into Octane's room pulling up a chair. He looked so weak and frail, so still. It made mirage sick, Octane looked dead.

"I'm so sorry it's all my fault!" Mirage broke down crying burying his face into Octane's neck hugging him tightly. He couldn't lose Octane. First his dad then his brothers then his ex, his mom was forgetting who he was. He couldn't lose him not he couldn't bear to lose someone else. Not now. He cried and he cried until he wore himself out and fell asleep on his boyfriend.

Octane woke up feeling something heavy on his chest. He opened his eyes seeing mirage hugging him tightly as his life depended on it. He smiled softly running his fingers through his hair. Elliott moved slightly, he meet Octane's gaze.

"Your okay!" Mirage shouted.

He jumped hugging Octane tighter than before.

Octane pat his back softly, "I missed you to amor but your gonna squish me".

"Sorry."

"I'm so sorry this is all my fault I should of let you kill me. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me" Mirage cried.

"Ey no llores bombón **(hey** **don't** **cry sweetie)** " Octane raised his hand to wipe Elliott's tears.

"No fue tu culpa okay **(it wasn't your fault).** You didn't know the respawn system would malfunction. Okay and I'd feel just as guilty if you got hurt because of me. Don't say that please it wasn't your fault" Octane hugged Mirage tightly running his hands through his hair and placing a kiss on his forehead.

Mirage clung onto Octane. He wasn't letting go anytime soon.

Ajay let them out she took Octane's legs though. Told Mirage to tell her when he stopped using stim. Octane was pretty upset at the idea of not being able to run. They canceled the games for a month until the fixed the respawn systems. Wich was fine with Elliot, he got to spend more time with his boyfriend.

"Elliott pick me up I wanna go to sleep" Octane whined making grabby hands towards Elliott.

Mirage smiled picking him up and placing him on the bed lying down next to him.

"I've stopped using it and been sleeping more can you tell Ajay to give me my legs back."

"Maybe" Mirage smirked and watched Octane turn around.

"Oh, baby I'm kidding I'll call her tomorrow okay" Mirage wrapped himself around octane spooning him.

He wasn't always the big spoon so he'll advantage of it will he can.

"I love you" Mirage kissed Octanes cheek.

"yo también te quiero" Octane turned around kissing Elliott's lips before he snuggled into his chest.

Mirage smiled softly before closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya the ending was rushed I had no idea how to end it oh well


	12. CryptoxWattson Smut (request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: They fuck. Crypto is top, Wattson isn't power bottom 😭 No plot cuz fuck it, oral, google translate so I apologize in advance  
> *cries in Wattson is power bottom headcanon*
> 
> Y'all this new haven't written submissive female in smut like ever, so sorry if it sucks.

Crypto held Wattson tightly kissing her softly. She always loved how gentle he was. He was always scared he'd do something to disappoint her. He gently trailed his hand up her shirt and under her bra. He squished her breasts playing with her nipples. She moaned softly, the synthetic skin on his hands felt amazing. She held his free hand examining it.

"You must teach me more about this tech! It leaves a ... shocking sensation" she giggled at her little pun.

That little giggle earned a chuckle from Crypto.

"Of course anything for you" he kissed her neck earning a giggle from her.

She pulled her shirt over her head. Their clothes were both discarded in who knows were.

"I wanna try something," Crypto asked.

Wattson looked at him nodded, "of course"

He pushed her down on the bed. Spreading her legs, his face in between. He pushed his tongue inside her. Wattson let out a shaky gasp tangling her fingers in his hair. He pulled his tongue out to suck on her clit. She moaned tugging on his hair a bit. He brought one of his hands up to push a finger inside of her. He pumped it in sync with his mouth. He added a second one, feeling little to no resistance do to the amount of juices that leaked out of her.

"Hyeon~" she moaned out.

Crypto's heart sank a bit. It hurt him to hear her moan a name that wasn't his but what could he do? He couldn't tell her his real name so there was no point in complaining. Instead, he continued to focus on the task ahead of him and added a third finger. Once he felt her relax around his fingers he pulled them out and stopped eating her out sitting up completely.

She laid back on the bed knowing what was coming next. He grabbed her hands pinning them near her head leaning in for a kiss. She looked so pretty. She was so flustered, beautiful shade on pink spreading across her cheeks as she breathed heavily.   
He pushed in. She gripped his hands tightly almost crushing the bones in them. She hissed and he came to a stop waiting for her to adjust. She nodded her head in he pushed the other half in. They let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. He gently caressed her face kissing her forehead. She rolled her hips crypto gasped letting out a soft moan. She smiled mischievously watching him pant above her. She found it cute how he was so overwhelmed by just being inside of her. He pulled his hips back before slamming the further. Wattson gasped wrapping her hands around his neck. They kissed, it was continuously broken by crypto's movements. Wattson moaned loudly her nails digging into the skin on his back. He hissed quietly, he would never admit that he enjoyed the burning sensation.

"Là s'il vous plait! Recommencez s'il vous plait! Je veux que tu me fasses jouir sur ta bite! Veuillez le remettre là! **(There, please! Do it again please! I want you to make me cum on your cock! Please put it there again!)** " She sobbed into his neck.

He found it cute how she had slipped into her native tongue, although he had no idea what she had said, it didn't take a genius to figure out what she wanted. He quickened his peace slamming into the spot that Wattson desperately wanted him to. Her walls were tightening around him. He let out a shaky moan. They were so tight and warm squeezing him in the right ways. He was going to cum, and so was Wattson. They were both close. Wattson wrapped her legs around him watching his thrust get sloppy and more desperate as he neared his orgasm. Her walls clenched around him as she came he moaned loudly as his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

"Tae Joon!~" she moaned.

Crypto filled her up. His dick was as deep as it could go filling her with his cum. His body shook, his legs and arms shook threatening to give out any moments.

"Natalie~" he let out a choked sob.

His legs finally gave out and he slummed forward falling on top of her. He moaned softly. He was still sensitive. And she was so tight around him, she was so full making it warm inside her. That's when it hit him how did she know his name. He looked up tiredly before deciding he didn't have enough energy to sit up and rested his face against her breast. They felt so soft, he might have fallen asleep right then and there.

"How did you-" she cut him off placing her finger on his lips.

"Shh don't worry. Your secrets safe with me. It doesn't take a lot to figure out." She smiled softly.

"You're not mad?"

"I understand why you did what you did, but next time try not to keep secrets from me" she giggled.

He was going to pull out when she stopped him.

"I like being this full" she cupped his face kissing his noise.

He nodded pulling her closer resting his face against her chest. He closed his eyes as Wattson ran her fingers through his hair.

"Sweet dreams my love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for smut that doesn't have the female making the male her bitch. 
> 
> This was kind shit please forgive me. This isn't too kinky because Watson is Wattson and I can't do her like that you know so ya. And my brain refused to make crypto too dom because frick me he is a bottom and I headcanon Wattson as a power bottom so ya.


	13. Go to sleep CryptoxReader request (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: they fuck, sub crypto, dom reader, power bottom reader, reader makes crypto their bitch (nothing too kinky just a bit of begging but nothing over the top)
> 
> reader is gender-neutral

* * *

Crypto hacked away on his computer fingers gracefully flying over the keyboard. He had been up for hours you can't remember when the last time he slept was. And the last time you slept with the warmth of someone else seemed like a lifetime. You frowned as you watched him tiredly rub his eyes. You remember all those times you had to carry him to bed, he didn't weigh much considering the fact that he didn't eat or sleep. You walked over placing your hands on his shoulders. You felt his muscles tense before eventually relaxing once he had realized it was you. You kissed the top of his head wrapping your arms around him. He sighed leaning into your touch. 

"Come to bed with me, your tiered" you pulled him towards you.

"I'm fine, I'll join you later," he said pulling away from you.

"You always say that but you never do."

You huffed sitting on his lap so he'd have to pay attention to you. He blushed trying tp get you off him. This only resulted in you shifting around in his lap clinging on tightly. Crypto gasped flushing dark red turning his face away from you. You tilted your head in confusion not understanding until you felt something press against your ass. You smirked wrapping your arms around his neck rolling your hips. A soft moan left his mouth. You continued to grind your ass against his dick. A loud whine came out of his mouth. It was quickly cut off when he realized what he had done. 

"Aww Tae Tae let me take care of you" you purred in his ear before kissing his neck. 

He moaned into his hand trying to cover the sounds that escaped him.

"Baby your so tired why don't you rest for a while" you rolled your hips more harshly picking up the speed. 

Crypto squirmed underneath you his breath becoming heavier. 

"Y/n~" he let out a weak moan subconsciously bucking his hips into yours.

You rolled your hips harshly and he gasped placing his hands on your hips.

"I want to help you baby but I can't if you won't listen" you cooed at him.

He whined bucking his hips desperately against yours. 

"Please... Y/n just please fuck me. I'm sorry I should have paid attention to you. I'm sorry it won't happen again. Just fuck me please" he pleaded.

"Of course you asked so nicely after all" you pulled him into a kiss and he melted. 

You pulled him up and dragged him towards your bedroom. Once there you both disposed of your clothes as soon as possible. He sat on the bed blush spreading across his face unsure of what to do. You sat in front of him making eye contact while you prepped your self with your fingers. He blushed harder as if that was even possible. You pushed him on his back straddling him. You lifted yourself up guiding his member inside you. Your walls struggled to fit him inside you the stretch was painful. You winced, pausing a bit when you reached the base trying to adjust to the intrusion. Crypto gasped as your walls squeezed his member tightly. You smiled softly it was cute how overwhelmed he was just by being inside of you. You placed your hands on his chest using them for support. You lifted your self up, he whined reaching for your hips before slamming you down.

"Y/n!~" he moaned.

You pinned his hands above his head as you continued to bounce on his cock. 

"Aww look how pretty you look, so pretty for me, such a good boy" you cooed picking up your pace.

He squirmed under you blushing at the praise. The way his mouth slightly parted as his breathing became heavier was just so adorable. You leaned down to place a kiss on his soft lips. It was rather harsh on your part but he didn't seem to mind. You broke the kiss needing oxygen. A whine left his now swollen lips. He bucked his hips dramatically as his orgasmed approached. Your walls were clamping down on his dick ever so nicely.

"Please I can't I need to... Y/n~ I need to cum I... I can't hold it" he sobbed gripping your hands tighter.

You smirked picking up your pace. You yourself were close. 

"Poor baby, you wanna cum for me Tae Joon?" You slammed your hips harshly against his.

He gasped spilling into you, almost crushing the bones in your hands at how tightly he was holding them.

"Y/n!~" he sobbed shaking violently under you. 

The feeling of being filled was what set you over the edge. You moaned your walls clenched tightly around his dick. He moaned loudly he was still very sensitive. He hugged you tightly whispering your name over and over again as the waves of his orgasm passed. 

"You tired?" You asked softly. 

He nodded softly his chest rising up and down. You sat up readjusting yourself before resting your head on his chest cling to him like a koala. 

"Go to sleep," you said tiredly. He kissed your forehead softly before dosing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending sucked just uakagakahlajhajak sshhhh. Hope you enjoyed lmao


	14. Kiss to make it better OctanexLifeline (request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Octane has attention issues, Kinda lowkey angsty but mostly fluff and yah that it. 
> 
> Italics are in the past.

_Octane frowned he didn't want to go to his birthday party. He was turning 6 and still hadn't had a proper birthday. He hated it. It was never about him, no one paid attention to him. His parents only throw the party in the first place to strengthen their connections with some other rich assholes. His parents practically had to drag him to the party. He kept fidgeting making his father frown in disapproval as he tried to get comfortable in the pants he was wearing. He fucking hated pants so much they were so itchy. He saw some spoiled little shits walk in. He hated them he didn't want them here, they didn't want to be here. But that wasn't up for debate. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a girl drumming on the table with some pretty cool drum sticks. She looked like she was having fun. She seemed different than the other children. They were all perfectly still waiting for the next order from their parents. She was jamming out pretty hard. He giggled watching how she banged on the table. He tapped his foot to the rhythm she was making. He saw what he assumed was her mother take her drum sticks. He watched as she turned away angry tears forming in her eyes. Her mother scolded her and the girl turned away and stopped crying. Octane smiled she seemed like quite the actor. He ran over to her to see if she would want to hang out with him._

_"Ey do you want to see me do something cool?" Octane asked._

_"Like what?" Octane noticed her accent it was a pretty nice change from hear the basic white kid accent._

_"I'm gonna run on the wall!"_

_"Yuh can't do that! No one can!"_

_"I can and I'll show you!"_

_"Yuh can't do squat yuh gonna break something" she shouted at him._   
  
_His bottom lip wobbled as he could feel tears prick his eyes "will you play with me please" his voice shook._

_"Go find someone else to play with, I'm busy," she said turning away from him._

_She heard a sniffing sound and what sounded like crying. She turned around to see Octane's face covered in snot and tears._

_"But no one ever wants to play with me" he cried into his forearm._

_"Don't cry now! I'll play with you!" She patted his back rubbing circles._

_"Really?" He looked up smiling brightly._

_"Ya, but clean yuh face yuh look nasty!" She grabbed the tissues from the table and whipped his face._

_They ran outside to play tag outside in the courtyard._

_"Hey, Ajay look at this!" He ran as fast as he could._

_He jumped running on the wall for a split second and jumped off unfortunately he fucked up the landing. It would have been cool if he hadn't fucked the landing. He ended up scrapping the skin on his left forearm, knees, and left cheek. He looked up at her eyes watering. He sobbed covering his cheek. Lifeline ran to him checking his injuries._

_"Yuh alright Silva?" She said checking him for injuries._

_"M-my m-my knee and my arm and cheek it-it hurts!" He sobbed so loudly he's words were barely coherent._

_He removed his bloody hand from his cheek showing her the damage. She gasped at seeing how bad it was._

_"Stand up we gonna find yuh parents," she said helping him up._

_"N-no mi_ _papá_ _he's gonna yell at me" he sobbed louder._

_"Tell yuh what my ma's a nurse she taught me a thing or two, how about I patch yuh up" she pulled him over to the water fountain and cleaned his wounds._

_"Stay here_ _ima_ _get something kay" she ran off._

_Octane stayed still for once in his life. No one had ever been this gentle or kind to him maybe if he got sick or hurt more often his parents would pay more attention to him. He smiled at the thought. The girl came back with something and wrapped it around his arm and knee. She put something on his cheek and he flinched._

_"Hurts" he pouted._

_"I know it hurts but if it gets infected then its gonna hurt even more," she said carefully bandaging his cheek._

_Silent rears spilled from his eyes. She finished bandaging his cheek wiping his tears._

_"Don't cry now, it'll stop hurting in a minute" she reassured him._

_"Mi Mami she used to kiss me where I got hurt but that was before she stopped loving me and left" Octane frowned at the memory._

_His parents would fight every day and each day his mother would distance her self even more until one day she left and never came back._

_"If I kiss you where it hurts you'll stop crying._

_Octane nodded shyly._

_She placed a kiss on his knee and cheek._

_"There is that better now?"_

_Octane nodded rapidly._

_"Cary me," he said making grabby hands towards her._

_She was taller than him and he didn't weigh much. She picked him up barely able to walk with him gripping her tightly. She sat down somewhere and octane readjusted himself clingy on tightly to her as she patted his head softly. They both eventually feel asleep to their parents' delight._

Lifeline smiled softly at the memory she missed those days when everything was so simple.  
Lifeline wrapped her hand around the cold one of her childhood friend. He looked so still that one would assume he was dead. The quiet beep of the machinery keeping track of his heartbeat was keeping her grounded. She felt awful it was her fault. She shouldn't have made that joke. She could feel tears poke the corners of her eyes.

"Come on Sliva, wake up. Don't give up on me now" she whispered desperately.

She hadn't slept in hours. She spent all her time there waiting for him to wake. She closed her eyes, feeling too tired to keep them open.

She opened her eyes when she felt something move underneath her. She had fallen asleep on octane. She held in her breath watching him struggle to wake up.

"Hola chica," he said weakly.

She hugged him tightly, catching Octane off guard

"What is wrong with ya?! Do yuh have any idea what yuh put me though! What if we lost yuh dumbass eh? Then what? I was so worried yuh gone and killed yuh self" She punched his arm.

"Ow que te pasa chica!? Porque me pegas!?" He rubbed his arm where she had hit him.

"Yuh gotta admit yuh deserved that! Making me worry like that! Bangalore... They were gonna leave yuh behind to die there" she said feeling tears fill her eyes.

"I hate yuh," she said as she started crying.

"Ey chica don't cry I- I'm sorry okay that wasn't a very cool thing for me to do I-ow" he cut himself off as he struggled to sit up.

"Don't force yuh self yuh gonna end up hurting yuh self even more" she wiped her tears.

"Ajay it hurt" Octane whined.

She shook her head and laughed.

"Who the idiot who ran off eh? What you want me to do, kiss it better?" She laughed.

Octane blushed, "Si Por favor"

"Aww yuh big baby" she teased pinching his cheeks.

Octane looked away frowning.

"I'm just messing with yuh chill with that" she placed a kiss on the gash on his cheek.

"Better?" She laughed.

"Thank I feel better already but it still hurts."

She rolled her eyes, "were else it hurt?"

"Everywhere," he said dramatically.

She glared at him.

"Fine one more....ehhh here" he pointed to his lips.

She cupped his face. She was so gently almost as if he was made of porcelain. Octane didn't mind though it had been a while since he had been touched like this. She kissed him softly. He kissed back.

"Look I'm really sorry chica. I'll do anything to make it up" he said begging for her forgiveness.

"Yuh can do a couple of things. Stop tryna get your self killed! And listen to me when I tell you to rest. And be my boyfriend" she said smirking.

Octane blushed, "I don't like the first two but I'll do them for you mí amor."

"Do yuh even here ya corn ass right now?" She laughed.

"Oh come on you know you love it," he said smiling.

"Fine maybe I do" she kissed the tip of his nose and booped it with her finger.

He scrunched his nose up laughing.

"Estoy cansado" he said yawning getting comfortable.

"Then go to sleep. I'll even give yuh a good night kiss" she teased.

He glared at her before smiling softly and closing his eyes.

He felt two soft lips press against his forehead.

"Sweet dreams" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya, idk how to end it, fuck it. So how was that y'all?


	15. The past is in the past LobaxRevenant smut (request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Loba x Revenant, smut, they fuck, over simulation, Loba makes rev her bitch, mommy kink (kinda), loba uses pet names loba sexually assaults   
> revenant(idk) uhhh idk what eles to put lol

Loba slammed her drink down on the table angrily. She had lost him, he slipped through her fingers like the serpent that he was .Her life's work gone to waste. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she ordered another drink. Revenant got what he wanted. He got his revenge and to top it all off he got himself a human body so he could die the way he always wanted. She hated the pussy that agreed to help him. Now she would never find him.

"Pass me another drink"she said empting the last drops of alcohol from her glass.

"Im sorry loba but I legally can't give you another. I think you should head home" Mirage said.

"How about you break the rules? I always found that so attractive" Loba stood closer almost as if to kiss him.

He stuttered a lot before forming a coherent sentence, "N-no sorry. As much as I love breaking the rules I love my bar. I don't feel like losing it. So sorry to disappoint you but you're going to have to try harder than that."

She sighed turning away. That was when she spotted someone, a man who appeared to be in his early 20s who was staring at her snickering. So he wanted a show? Well she was going to give him one.

Revenant sipped from his vodka bottle looking around for anything that might entertain him. He saw a woman trying to flirt his way to another bottle. Revenant was surprised Mirage declined her offer. He was always so desperate to do anything to please women. Pathetic. Revenant snickered. That must have caught her attention because she started walking over towards hime. He didn't have time to deal with a drunk whore. When she got close enough he finally recognised her. He laughed. This would be interesting.

"Couldn't help but notice your beautiful smile across the room" she said.

Revenant froze, beautiful smile what the fuck was she talking about.

"What do you want?' he barked.

"Straight to the point. I like that too bad I like to toy with my food".

Revenant choked on his drink. He put it down hitting his chest.

"What?" he managed to weeze out.

"You have something I want" she sat on his lap cupping his face.

"And when I want something, I take it" she kissed him.

Revenant squirmed unsure of what to do. Should he push her off , should he kiss back. He didn't know what to do. She finally let him go to catch her breath. He covered his face trying to hide his blush.

"Aw don't hide that pretty face of yours" she pulled his hands away from his face.

"Get away from me," he said trying to push her off.

"Don't you want to take this somewhere else" she whispered seductively as she rolled her hips.

Revenant yelped, gripping her waist, his blue eyes going wide. He bucked his hips instinctively. When was the last time he felt this type of contact? In his simulacrum form the closest thing he could feel to this was if someone stroked certain wires. Revenant bit his lip trying to hold back a moan. He should say no. He should've said no. This was just so fucked up. So when she asked why the fuck did he agree.

That's how he found himself in Loba's room. She had him on his knees in seconds. He looked up at her through his blond lashes. He panted and whimpered bucking his hips in the air, trying to get any form of friction. His erection was pressing against his stomach, his blond hair drenched in sweat. She had managed to fit a 10in vibrator inside him. It constantly rubbed against his prostate driving him insane. She pushed the tip of her boot against the end of the toy, pushing it in deeper. He moaned trying his hardest not to hump her leg like a dog in need.

"Aren't you a good boy" she said teasingly.

He growled glaring up at her. She turned the vibrator to the highest settings. He fell forward resting all his weight against her leg. Just when he was about to break she turned it back down. He snarled pulling on the pink handcuffs that held his wrist together.

"What's the matter pretty boy? Use your words beautiful".

When he tried to respond she turned the vibrations up causing him to lose any coherent sentence he had formed. He glared at her.

"Aww don't look at me like that" she cupped his face kissing him.

He would never expect himself to be in this position. But something about having a skin suit made him want to be taken care of.

"You can stop whining, I've had my fun" she untied his wrist.

But the moment she did he pushed her against the bed. He kissed her everywhere letting out an occasional moan as the vibrator rubbed his prostate.

"You've been naughty" she said switching their positions.

"Good thing I know how to tame a bitch" she slammed herself down on his cock.

"Ngh~ Loba~" he gripped the sheets tightly, throwing his head back.

She pinned his hands above his head as she fucked herself on his dick. Her tight walls were clamping down on him ever so nicely. She was so warm, so tight and so wet. And the vibrator was so big it was stretching his walls to their limit . It was all too much, he wasn't going to last. Loba felt his dick twitch against her walls.

"Everyone knows you're not supposed to cum before your lady. If you cum, you'll see just how bad I can be" she slammed herself down picking up her pace.

Revenant whimpered, squeezing her hands in his as he tried to keep himself together.

"Please- I can't, I ngh~ Loba!~ I can't, I can't" He moaned, anything that came out of his mouth was barely understandable.

"Oh, but don't you wanna be a good boy for mommy? She bit his neck.

"Ahh!~" he came filling her up.

He looked at her through his half lidded eyes. His chest rising up and down trying to catch his breath. He let out a soft groan, the vibrator was still buzzing inside him and Loba was still bouncing on his cock. That's when it finally clicked in his brain.

"I'm sorry I didn't-" she cut him off.

"Did I give you permission to cum?" She asked.

"I couldn't, I'm sorry-" she cut him off again.

"Did I give you permission!?" She raised her voice.

"No" he looked away.

"And after i specifically told you not too" she clicked her tongue reaching for something.

"If you want to cum then cum" She turned the vibrator to the highest setting.

"Loba!~ Ngh!~" he screamed, legs shaking under her.

His mouth fell open as drool began to pool up in the corner of his mouth. It was too much. Loba began to bounce on his dick again. It was warmer than before, his fluids aiding in lubrication, making it easier for Loba to pick up her pace. And to top it all off he was still sensitive from his first orgasm. He came again. And again and again. He was so sensitive and over simulated he could barely make sense of anything.

"Loba~" was the only thing that would come out of his mouth.

She placed a kiss on his forehead. She had never been so full and she loved it.

"Loba please I can't, I can't" he pleaded after his 7th orgasm or was it his 8th shes lost count of how many times she's made him cum.

"Have you learned your lesson my pet" she cupped his face.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" he cried.

"Oh really? Then what have you learned?"

"Not to cum unless told so" his breath quickened, he was getting close again.

"And?"

Revenant froze. There was an and?

"I-"

She cut him off "what a shame. Guess I'll just have to leave you like this. And you were being such a good boy."

"I disobeyed you. I tried to take control when you got rid of my restraints. I'm sorry" Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes.

Though they weren't because he was hurt. She kissed him softly. He didn't know why but all of a sudden he wanted her approval . He wanted her to tell him how good he had been even though that might not have been the case.

"You're such a good boy for me, aren't you?"

He nodded desperately.

"I'm close. So why don't you show mommy what a good boy you can be" she whispered in his ear.

He grabbed her hips with shaky hands thrusting up as best he could hitting her g-spot multiple times.

"Oh baby~ you're so good for me" she praised.

Up until that point she had done all of the work. She kept his hands and hips pinned to keep him from trying anything. All though she liked the control she had over him this was much better.

She came, her walls clamping around him making him cum one last time. He let out a shriek. His heart beat faster than it should as he struggled to catch his breath. Loba stood up grabbing towel to clean them up.

"My, my aren't you a good boy" he glared at her.

"You're so adorable when you're exhausted" she cooed at him.

He turned his face going bright red.

"So here's the deal. Im more of a we fuck and were done type of gal, but ill make an exception for you" she laid down signaling him over.

He snorted, "What makes me so special?"

"Simple you have something I want" she looked down at his dick licking her lips.

He huffed "Is that all?" he was kinda disappointed if he was being honest but then again what was he expecting.

"No don't be silly. All though i do want that, I want you more" she pulled him over pressing his face against her breast hugging him tightly.

He blushed trying to look away but that was kinda difficult considering the position that he was in.

"Has anyone told you how adorable you look when you're flustered" she kissed his forehead.

"I-'

"Shh. Your tiered go to sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning. Say you never told me your name love."

His heart pounded against his rib cage. He didn't have a name. Revenant was all he knew all he had but he couldn't use that.

He took a deep breath, "Owen".

"Ill think ill stick to pet names my love" she brought the blanket up to cover them.

Revenant snuggled against her, pressing his face further against her chest holding her tighter.

"Sweet dreams ángel" _._

Funny how she used to call him demonio and now she calls him ángel. Things change so quickly. He hugged her tighter. Maybe just maybe he could be happy like this. After all the past is the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this sucked and im tiered and im to lazy to check lmao


	16. Button RevenantxPathfinder smut (request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: They fuck. Path had a pussy, Rev had a d. Robo dick, two robots fuck, chocking, Uhhh idk what else.

****

**ya this the pic i used as inspiration**

Revenant grunted as he threw a corpse across the room. A splat was heard as it splattered blood against the grey walls. They landed in a hot zone and there were more skin-suits coming. He and Path were pretty beat up, his loincloth was torn and Path's movements seemed slower than usual.

Paths optic focused on a certain button placed on the center of his pelvis. His interest peaked. He had never seen it before despite having dated Revenant for almost four months.

"Revenant, what is this button on your pelvis for?" He pointed towards it, getting closer to press it.

Revenant jerked away, "Help me kill these skin suits dam it!" He yelled as he held one by the neck.

"And DON'T touch this button!" He snapped their neck.

After an intense game of constant third parties. They laid on the ground covered in blood, waiting for the ship to pick them up. Laying down both of them barley any battery left. Corpses littered the ground around them. Pathfinder grabbed Revenant's hand intertwining their fingers. Path's screen flashed a heart as Revenant gave his hand a tiny squeeze.

**Behold it is night**

Pathfinder watched Revenant sleep peacefully. He knew he shouldn't touch it but he wanted to know what it would do. He was just too curious. He had to press it. He pushed it. He regretted it immediately. His optic narrowed as he focused on the thing between Revenant's legs. Revenant steered awake feeling a familiar heat in his lower area. He sat up rapidly staring at Pathfinder and then between his legs.

He jumped cupping himself, "What the hell!"

"I told you not to press this button!!!" He yelled covering himself.

"Fuck" He moaned out.

He hated whoever the fuck was horny enough to program him like this. The feeling would only get stronger and stronger. He tried to ignore it before it didn't work out. He ended up humping a pillow like a dog in heat.

"Do you like what you see?" He couldn't believe he just asked that, but he had to keep acting like a brat.

Pathfinder looked up and nodded before turning his gaze else were. They'd never discussed this before. Each one believing their partner wasn't capable of the action.

"I- Can you?" Revenant was the first to break the silence.

"I can! And have multiple attachments. Are you suggesting we have intercourse?" Pathfinder said way to cheerfully.

He was panicking but he didn't express it in the best way.

"Y-yes?... Do you want to?" Revenant covered his face with one hand, this was too much.

"Only if you want it."

Revenant looked away before nodding.

"This is going to be fun! Do you wish to take control?".

Revenant nodded he wished Path would stop being so vulgar. Path stood up and walked away to get something. He returned with a fleshlight attachment. He sat on the bed. Revenant stood there not sure what to do.

"Rev, c-can I take control?"

Revenant grunted. That was as much as a yes he would give. Path screen changed to a smiling face. He patted the bed next to him signaling rev to come over. Revenant sat down and Path pushed him down making him lay down on the bed. Path sat on Revenants lap straddling him. Rev fought the need to moan, Path's weight was pushing against his member ever so perfectly. Path rocked his hips grinding against Revenant's cock that was pushing against his pussy. Rev moaned softly gripping Path's waist helping him create more friction. He huffed softly he wasn't going to last long he was just so fucking sensitive. To be fair he hadn't had this kind of contact in over a decayed. Path stopped suddenly, Revenant whimpered.

"Shh Revy don't you wanna get to the fun part" Path giggled as he pushed a finger inside of him.

Revenant watched him, his eyes focused on the lovely view. Path added a second one increasing his pace, he was getting impatient, they both were. Path examined the organ in front of him. It looked pretty big. He added a third finger. Revenant looked like he was going to eat pathfinder at any moment. He lifted himself up aligning Rev's dick with his hole. Revenant groaned he could already feel how tight Path was gonna be. Path sank down slowly. He gasped, despite having stretched himself his cunt was still having trouble stretching around the cock. His attachments oozed an obscene amount of lubricant to help guide the intrusion. Path spread his legs wider trying to fit more of the huge dick inside him. Revenant looked like he was going to melt. Pathfinder walls clamped down on him so nicely. He was so tight, so warm, so wet. The silky walls that surrounded his member felt too good, he was scared he might have cum there and then. Path finally sunk to the base his legs shaking, his screen glitching.

"T-there. Does that feel good f-friend?" Pathfinder's voice shook slightly as his computer struggled to focus on his speech.

Revenant's voice caught in his throat. He nodded struggling to provide an answer. Pathfinder giggled he's never seem Revenant like this. He placed his hands on Revenants's chest for support as he lifted himself, Revenant sobbed his hands shooting up to pull path back down. Path's screen changed to a rather smug face before slamming his hips down. Revenant gasped his eyes rolling back as he threw his head back. And he raised himself up again and slammed their hips together again and again. The sound of metal crashing shouldn't be arousing but it was to them. It just reminded Revenant how hard Path was fucking himself on his cock. Revenant gripped Paths waist tightly helping him raise and lower himself. Revenant thrust his hips up to meet paths, it was difficult in this position but he could deal with this.

"M-marvin you feel so tight. So good around me" Revenant's voice box struggled to keep his voice steady.

"R-revenant y-your so big I- aah~"Pathfinder let out a series of static sounding similar to a moan. 

Pathfinder leaned down to press their foreheads together it was their way of kissing. Pathfinder placed his hands around the wires in Revenant's neck. He let out a choked sob. When pressured those wires could stimulate choking. Revenant grabbed Pathfinder's wrist and pressed down on his neck, crushing some of the cybernetics in his neck. He used his other hand to reach for a set of wires behind Pathfinder's screen.

"Ngh!~" Pathfinder rolled his hips, his grip on Revenant's neck tightened.

Revenant moaned loudly before regaining his composure. He snickered and sat up pushing pathfinder down to the bed now the roles were reversed. He loved the way Pathfinder squirmed underneath him. He pounded into his hole over and over again. And then he found it, pathfinder shook underneath him. His hands flew to Revenants shoulders gripping them tightly. That would defiantly leave a dent.

"Oh!~ There! P-please there! T-touch me there, please! Revenant ah!~ Ngh!" Pathfinder shrieked as his prostrate was abused.

Revenant hit that spot over and over again. His thrust where getting uncoordinated as he reached his orgasm.

"Path... I-I, I'm going to- cum!" His body shook as he pushed his cock as deep as it would go.

His eyes glowed bright red, as his computer flashed multiple warning signs. He emptied half of his preservatives into path. The feeling of being filled is what set path over the edge his hands shook as he reached for Revenant's face pressing their faces together. His cunt squeezed around Revenants dick. He sobbed as Pathfinder's cunt squeezed him in just the right way. Pathfinder quickly grabbed Revenant's hands. A shock traveled throughout Revenant's spine. A data transfer, Revenant could feel just a bit of what path was feeling. He climaxed a second time. He gripped Pathfinder's hands tighter his body shook before he slummed forward falling on top of path. He groaned tiredly pressing his face into Pathfinder's scarf. He pulled out, cum leaking from Pathfinder's pussy. Pathfinder laid still for a moment before finally rebooting.

"That was fun! We should do it again!" He said cheerfully.

Revenant grunted path knew him well enough to take that as a yes. Pathfinder pat his thigh.

"I want to cuddle" he made grabbing hands towards Revenant.

Revenant huffed sitting down on Pathfinder's lap. He wrapped his lanky limbs around him clingy on tightly. Path laid down slightly wrapping his arms around his back rubbing small circles with his thumb onto Rev's shoulders. Revenant looked up placing his lips onto Pathfinder's optic before burying his face into Path's neck. Path's screen flashed a heart or two before he rested the bottom of his face on Revenant's head. The two fell asleep in each other's arms, holding on tightly to one another whispering soft I love yous to each other.


	17. Good girl RevenantxReader smut (request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: they fuck, oral, finger fucking, revenant has a pussy, dom rev (kinda) uh idk what else to put

“Good girl” Revenant cooed.

He cupped your face running his other hand through your hair.

“Look at me, I wanna see your pretty eyes”.

You looked up at him pushing your tongue deeper in his cunt.

“Ngh~ such a pretty skin suit” he whispered.

“You've been a good girl and good girls deserve a treat. That is if you can make me cum, I'll give you a treat”he whispered in a low voice that made your knees weak.

You moaned the vibrations earning a moan from him as well. You pulled your tongue out of his hole and shoved your fingers in. Pushing it in and out searching for his prostate. You began sucking on his clit making him shake. You added another finger scissoring him, curling your fingers up.

Nngh!~ Don't you dare move your fingers from there ahh~ or I'll break those pretty fingers” he snarled, thrusting his hips against your face trying to gain friction as he chased his climax.

You pushed them in and out increasing your pace as you saw him near his orgasm. He moaned, his metal overheating and his voice box shorting out as he got loader.

“Y/n!~” he came, his walls clamping around your fingers as he came.

He bucked his hips harder as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. He went limp for a while, his systems rebooting after overheating. You held his hand with your clean hand, while you cleaned him up, lapping up his juices.

“Good girl” He pulled your face towards him and kissed you.

He cleaned your face with a damp towel, he pressed another kiss to your face.

“Lay on your back” You obeyed without hesitation.

He spread your legs open and shoved his fingers in you. You gasped when his long fingers brushed against your prostate.

“Rev~ please ngh~ right there please” you begged.

“Of course baby girl you've behaved so well my little slut” he thrusted his fingers in the spot that drove you crazy.

He pushed his thumb against your clit, rubbing it before making his hand vibrate.

“Revenant!~” you screamed, gripping the sheets tightly, throwing your head back.

“Let me hear your screams don't hold back” he turned up the vibrations picking up the pace he thrusted his fingers into you. 

All you could muster out was his name, pleases and more. It was too much.

“Please! Revenant I'm close Please! Please! I ngh~ Ahh!~!”

He kissed you, shoving his synthetic tongue into your mouth, pumping his fingers in and out of you at a faster rate. You moaned into the kiss before cumming on his hand. You whimpered when he pulled his fingers out. He licked his hand clean before going to clean you up.

“Rev” you called out to him, making grabby hands.

“What do you want now skinsuit?” he snarled.

“I wanna cuddle asshole” he sighed before reluctantly joining you in bed.

“You wrapped your body around him.

“What are you doing?”

“Im spooning you”. 

He scoffed “shouldn't I be the big spoon”.

“Ya but you enjoy being the little spoon, dont lie”.

He laughed, “ maybe I do”.

You kissed his forehead “ Love you”.

You hugged him tighter the hard metal he was made of didn't bother you.

“I … love you too” he whispered, pressing himself against your body.

Your warmth lulling him to sleep.


	18. Anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Loba giving strong dom vibes, Mirage big sub, grinding, uhh it hints at mirage getting pegged after the match idk what else

“You know that waterfall is almost as beautiful as you,” Mirage said, wrapping his arm around loba.

She scoffed, wrapping her arm around his waist.

“But it's nowhere near as beautiful as you, Elliott”.

He blushed struggling to come up with a witty come back.

“And that's why you leave the flirting to me” She grabbed the collar of his outfit pulling him closer to her lips. 

He stayed quiet, looking up at her. She was so beautiful, she could mess with his feelings, shape his decisions, and influence his actions. He was always so desperate to please her and she knew this better than anyone. She could have him on his knees in seconds begging for her begging and whining like the good boy that he was. He was always so cute and desperate when he was being over simulated. He leaned in for a kiss, she pressed her lips gently against his. It was gentle and sweet, too gentle to be coming from her. She pushed him away into the shallow stream of water.

“Hey what the heck-” he cut himself off when loba straddled him.

“You've been very bad darling, taking my kills and stealing my loot”.

He whimpered he didn't like the idea of disappointing her.

“What do you have to say for yourself baby?” she started grinding against him.

“I was helping you, I didn't mean to take anything!”

“Is that what I am some damsel in distress, someone who cant take care of themselves. I expected more from you Elliott, I thought you respected me, guess I was wrong” she said faking the hurt in her voice.

“N-no that's not it I-I ab-ab-abso- … I really respect you”.

Loba smiled, he was trying so hard to please her, how adorable”.

“I don't think I believe you and I gotta say it's breaking my heart,” she frowned.

“No I -” he cut himself off with a gasp.

Loba rolled her hips roughly against his. She cupped his face giving him a disappointed look. He pouted letting out a shaky breath. 

“How about you make it up to me?” she asked, picking up her pace.

“Yes! A-Anything, anything for you ahh~”

“Anything?” she asked mischievously.

The way she said it felt like a trap, but Mirage took the bait regardless.

“Anything!”

“Now I don't know what to ask for amor. The most expensive jewels or dresses? Such a hard choice. How about I make you my bitch for the day? Anything I say you do. How does that sound hmm?”

Elliott nodded now desperate for her approval.

“Good boy” she shoved her lips against his, roughly shoving her tongue into his mouth.

He moaned against her lips.

“Loba~” he moaned helplessly, The thrill of being caught made their little make out session all the more arousing. 

She pushed him back a bit to admire his face. His lips were swollen and slightly red, her lipstick smeared across his mouth, his cheeks flushed and his mouth slightly agape. He was so pretty, and Loba had a weak spot for pretty things. She bit his neck sucking and leaving a small mark. This pretty little thing belonged to her and only her, everyone should know that.

Loba!~ Ngh~ I-” she cut him off.

Shh beautiful we still have a game to win, You wouldn't want to draw any unwanted attention now would we?”

“No”.

“Or on second thought, maybe I should show everyone what's mine” she groped him through his suit.

He yelped, pulling himself closer to her. She stood up helping him up.

“You seriously gonna leave me like this” he motioned to the small tent in between his legs.

“Oh stop, you're whining, the rings closing, you're lucky it's close by” she smirked.

“We could walk over there and still make it with plenty of time to spare,” Mirage said.

“Carry me” Loba demanded.

“Why?”

“Because you agreed to be my bitch for the day” she laughed.

He huffed picking her up..

“You're lucky I'm such a gentleman. You know a gentleman always keeps his word”.

Loba sneered, sometimes she forgot how cheesy he was.

“You gonna win for me Elliott?” she asked playfully.

“Of course! Of course! Anything for the lady” He gave her one of his signature smiles.

“Well the lady wants your level four body shield” she laughed.

He pouted putting her down inside a building before handing her his body shield.

“Thanks handsome” she placed a kiss on his cheek.

He blushed, stuttering out you're welcome.

“Two squads left, we can do this,” Mirage said, holding her hand.

“Oh I know we can,” she said leaning in for a kiss as the other two fought outside.

Who knew the most romantic setting would be in between a gun fight.

Mirage kept his promise they won with a very strategic third party.

“See what I tell ya?” Mirage smirked, “You know I think I deserve a reward” He said suggestively

“Oh darling ~ when I'm done with you you’ll be sore for days”.

Afterall he did agree to give her anything she wanted and right now she was craving his ass more than his dick.

“Y-you're just jealous m-my thighs are thicker than yours!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long my mom disconnected my computer and i was to much of a pussy to use the one the school gave me
> 
> Mirage do have thicc thighs tho


	19. Always Right OctanexWattson (request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i took so long i was having trouble finding inspiration and school was just being a bitch so ya

“I'm so bored, come on let's do something already!” Octane whined as Wattson set up her fences.

“Shh, I'm fencing”.

“Come on look, their fighting outside can't you hear the gunshots let's third party them” he pleaded.

“What do you mean third party? Aren't they halfway across the map”?

He chuckled, “Well that isn't a problem for mi amor halfway across the map is 2 minutes for me”.

“Isn't everything 2 minutes with you?” Wattson said, trying to hold back a giggle.

Octane gasped holding his hands over his chest “Aye! That hurt”.

Wattson giggled, Octane took off his mask and stuck his tongue out.

“That wasn't very cash money of you amiga” Octane poked her cheek playfully.

“How about I prove you wrong eh?” He grabbed her waist and started grinding against her.

Watson smiled, turning around to kiss him.

“Prove me wrong? But aren't I always right mon ami?”.

Octane laughed, “Maybe, but not this time.” He kissed her neck softly.

“Guess we’ll have to find out! There's nothing more exciting than experimenting!” she giggled.

Octane pushed her against the wall grinding his erection against her front.

“I'm going to prove you wrong, I'm going to make you cum esta que estés seca (until you're dry)” He began to remove their clothes. 

“We’ll see Octavio, I'm almost certain it's going to be the other way around” She pushed her weight against him knocking him off balance.

She straddled him grinding her wet cunt against his erection. Octane covered his mouth letting out a shaking breath

“E-ey that's not fair!~” he said as he fought back a moan.

“Don't underestimate me, I'm tougher than I look” she pinned his arms above his head.

“I don't know if you forgot but I blew off my own legs, that's gotta be pretty tough right?” Octane locked his thighs around her waist flipping them over.

“Id say that was dumber then tough” she placed a kiss on his forehead. 

He placed a finger on her lips and she wrapped her lips around it coating it as best she could. When his fingers were wet enough he placed one at her entrance teasing her. He pushed his finger in slowly rubbing her clit with his thumb. 

She took a shaky breath, “continue de faire ça mon amour (Keep doing that my love)”.

He added a second one searching for the spot he knew would drive her crazy. She gasped, tightening her legs around him.

“Octavio!~ You-” before she could finish her sentence Octavio curled his fingers up pressing against the bundle of nerves. 

She fell forward grabbing his shoulders tightly. He added a third finger, her cunt tightening around them. She was close. He began to pump his fingers into her at a faster pace.

“Cheater,” she said, gritting her teeth. 

“I can't wait to pound into you” he whispered in her ear. 

She shivered at his tone and her cunt tightened around his fingers. 

“Tavi~ I'm, I'm- cumming!~“ she let out a loud moan.

She came her fluids leaking out onto his fingers. 

“Bet you're starting to regret the bet we made aren't you?” 

Natalie laughed “ I'm not even close to done” she gripped his cock placing it against her entrance before sinking down. 

Octane bit his lip trying to quiet his moans. 

“I always forget how tight you are, Nat” he pinned her hands above her head. He pulled out his stim stabbing his leg. 

He pounded into her tight cunt at an inhuman pace. 

“Shit baby I, I'm gonna have to slow down or ngh~” He moaned leaning against her.

Natalie loved to see him like this, the stim always left him disoriented and he seemed so overwhelmed by just being inside her. She tightened her grip around his cock. 

“Nat!~” He moaned.

The effects of the stim were wearing off, his pace slowed and he became sluggish for a moment. He pulled out another injecting it in his thigh. He let out a series of uneven breaths, His heart pounding faster than it should. And he began again pounding into her faster than before. She arched her back moaning loudly. 

“Natalie Natalie i- I, I'm gonna cum!” He came filling her up.

He stilled for a moment before weakly humping her again. She giggled, he was trying to get another orgasm out of her. She found it cute how he still thought he was in control. He injected another stim into his system. And the relentless pounding started again. She moaned. Taking back control now that would be an interesting challenge. 

“Nat you're so tight I- ahh~”.

She smirked, locking her legs around his waist keeping him in place.

“Nat~ what are you doing I- I need to move, I can't, the stim I- Nat!” He felt his heart pound out of his chest. 

It hurt, but that's just the way he liked it. 

“Nat~ please!” he was getting desperate.

The stim moving through his system made him want no need to move and Wattson looked up at him with a knowing smirk.

“Oh Octavio~ you should have known I would win this' '' She forced his hands open intertwining their fingers.

And with one swift motion, she pinned him on the ground. There was a loud thud from his head and body hitting the ground in such a matter. He let out a choked sob. As tears flowed down his cheeks it hurt, and it felt so good at the same time. It was too much. She bounced up and down smashing their hips together. Each time she would come down he would wince she was fucking her self hard enough to leave bruises on his hips. She made him self conscious. Though she might not be able to achieve his pace she definitely made up for it with her strength. He came again and so did she, fluid leaking out each time she bounced on his lap. She picked up her pace, she knew Octane was near his breaking point. Octane didn't know how much more he could take, she was crushing his hips. 

“Nat! It hurts, I- not as hard please” he whined.

“ But isn't your whole motto harder, faster, stronger. So why don't we do that hm?”

She picked up her pace now going twice as hard. He let out a choked moan and let his arms grip her hips tightly. 

“Nat!~ stop, stop, stop I~ ngh!~” He moaned loudly.

He was still sensitive from the first orgasm. It was just too much. Natalie was right he was gonna lose this bet. She doesn't know how many orgasms she’s got out of him. Or how many she’s had but all she knew was Octane was a mess. He was shaking and crying under her weakly bucking his hips ups. Aww, he was still trying to win, she found it so cute. The way his mouth hung open drooling his lips plump and red from their continued abuse, his cheeks took on a nice shade of pink. His cock twitched weakly inside of her. He was close again, how adorable. His soft hazel eyes looked up at her pleading. She's probably fucked him dry. 

“Where’s all that energy Tavi, do you need another stim?'' she teased. He gave her glare but wasn't able to maintain it when she rolled her hips harshly. 

“Natalie!~ I, please, gonna cum, gonna cum!~ shit, shit, shit! NATALIE!~” he let out a high pitched scream as he came again.

The way he gripped her, as if his life depended on it made her heart flutter she came, her cunt milking him for what was left.

“Nat I can't, I can't, I’m done I give up you win”. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath.

“See I told you I'd win,” she giggled.

He stayed quiet.

“We should do this more often, maybe next time you’ll win”. 

He gave her a half-angry glare. 

He pulled out of her and their fluids leaked out her hole. She was so full cum. He stuck his fingers into her, spreading her hole open, watching in amazement as more fluid continued to flow out of her. 

She cupped his face,” Look at the mess we made, why don't you clean it up Tavi”.

He leaned down cleaning her thighs slowly moving up. She ran her hands through his hair. 

“bon garçon (good boy)”. She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

Their tender moment was broken when they heard footsteps. They quickly put on their clothes and prepared for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry and really hoped you enjoyed this even tho i took forever.


	20. Anything part 2 Loba x Mirage smut (request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was kinda short like 689 words. But i just got really busy with the apex rare pair week and i this person like idk when they requested but it was long ass time ago and im just not really feeling smut vibes u know

Mirage sat on the edge of the bed feeling the cold air hit his bearskin as Loba stared at him.

"Well lucky for you amor I've changed my mind, instead of me fucking you really, really, hard, I'll let you decide what we're gonna be doing tonight. Unless you still want me to destroy your ass" She put her thumb to his lip making him lookup.

"I want umm I want you to take care of me" he whispered getting lost in her eyes.

"Of course! Of course, anything for the champion, now lay down for me amor" she pushed him back before straddling him.

She rolled her hips against his. He gasped, bringing his hands to her hips, gripping them tightly.

She clicked her tongue, "hands to yourself pretty boy. Let me take care of you" she purred.

He obeyed without hesitation bringing them above his head. 

"My, my, aren't you a good boy" she increased her pace. 

"Loba~ I-I" he cut himself off letting out a loud moan.

She rolled her hips harder, "use your words"

"Im gonna cum! Stop- I want to- inside you" he whimpered, struggling to keep his hands still. 

She hummed stopping her movements, before spreading her legs. She pushed a finger inside her.

"Enjoying the view pretty boy?" he nodded rapidly, whimpering. 

She pushed another one in pumping them in and out before adding a third. She let out a soft moan. She grabbed his dick aligning it with her entrance pushing it in. She rocked her hips in small movements trying to fit all of him inside her.

"Oh Elliott, you feel so nice in me I ngh~ I think you deserve something don't you?" Before he could respond she began moving.

"AH!~" He moaned loudly bringing his hands towards her hips but stopping them after remembering what she told him. She bounced up and down crushing his chest and probably bruising his hips from how hard she was going. She ran her hand through his hair before yanking his head back. He gasped as he felt her sink her teeth into him. She sucked on the spot feeling Elliott desperately trying to thrust into her from his position. 

"Let me touch you. Please~ pl-please!~ Please!~" How could she say now especially with how desperate he sounded. 

"Of course~ touch anything you want" She kissed him roughly shoving her tongue into his mouth.

He groaned, gripping her hips tightly helping her bounce up and down on his cock. Her breath hitched as she felt his cock twitch inside of her. She was close; she just needed a little something to push her over the edge.

"Oh god, Oh god! Loba~ I ngh I'm close, I'm close. I can't, I cant I" he let out a shaking breath as he babbled on.

"Then cum. Can you do that cum for me~" She rubbed her clit with her hand, as Elliott picked up his pace, pounding into her quicker than before. 

"Oh Elliott!~"

He yelped as he came. Eyes going wide as he filled her, gripping her hips tightly pushing her as close to him as he could. She moaned, hugging him tightly as she came. Both tiredly bucking their hips as they tried to ride the waves of their orgasm Eliott struggled to calm his breath, loba watched as his eyelids threatened to close.

"Aww you tired baby?" She gently rocked her hips.

He yelped sitting up gripping her hips.

"I can't, I can't, it hurts" he whimpered.

She pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"It's fine, don't worry about it amor" She stood up grabbing a towel to whip them off.

"Come here" She snapped her finger pointing to the spot on the bed next to her. He laid down next to her resting his face against her breast. 

She wrapped her arms around him pressing him against her. She ran her hand through his hair before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Te quiero" she whispered as she lulled him to sleep. 

"I love you too" he pressed his lips against her cheek before closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry i took so long but i hope u liked it.


	21. Daddy (Caustic x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: their fucking, daddy kink over simulation (kinda), my brain died and ita kinda shit, short af im so sorry and ya idk what else

He shook underneath your struggling to keep his composure. You had fucked him dry probably. But that wasn't stopping you. You had lost count of how many times you had made him cum. Somewhere in between five and seven. But that didn't matter, all that mattered was how pathetic he looked under you.

“What's wrong daddy?’ You picked up the pace at which you were bouncing on his lap. 

He tried to respond but you cut him off when you came down. He yelped, it felt as if you were bruising his hips. He brought his shaky hands to your hips. 

“St-stop” he managed out. 

You smiled showing no sense of stopping. He let out a soft whine his hands clamping down on your hips. Slowing down your pace for a moment. 

“To- it's too much… I can't” his voice shook at the end as he struggled to keep his composure. 

You stopped your grinding seeing as he made it impossible. But you had other tricks up your sleeve. You leaned forward cupping his chest. He moved his hands up to grab your wrist but the moment he did you started grinding against him. You smirked watching as his face fell he had to make a decision and he chose to stop your grinding. You smiled gently. Placing a kiss on his chest before biting down leaving your mark. He let out a shaking breath trying to keep quiet.

“I'm not doing a good enough job daddy~?” you pouted.

You cupped his chest pressing them together, “You're so pretty” you continued to nip at his chest smirking as his grip on your hips slowly became weaker. 

He brought a hand up to his mouth to muffle his sounds. You took the opportunity and started bouncing on his lap again crushing his hips each time you came down. He whimpered, he was close again. It hurt so bad and yet the pain felt accelerating. You knew how to put him in his place. Everything that came out of his mouth suggested that he was better than everyone. And you were the first one to put him in his place. Perhaps it's why he fell for you, you were the only one who could put him in his place. Reminding him that he was human and he too had limits. And it was alright to be human. The way you were looking at him, made him feel something he never thought he could feel. Behind the sadistic expression, there was something softer, and that's how he knew you loved him. He could feel his climax coming again. You pressed a kiss on his forehead. 

“I'm close,'' you said. 

He sighed in relief. You speed up your pace trying to chase your climax. And then it happens your walls tighten around him making him cum. His chest rose up and down as he struggled to catch his breath. You smiled. He looks so pathetic like this. You loved it.

“Why don't we try and get one more out of you” he shook his head.

“Please daddy” he sighed. 

He could never say no to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry i dont know what happened. But this is shit. I just can't figure it out i deleted this like five times. I hope u like it. Im so sorry its so short and i took so long. I usually try to have a minimum of 1k words and i barely made half of that. Im so sorry but ya i hoped u like it


End file.
